Debauched Demons Deliver the Deadliest Deals
by GrimmIchiForeva
Summary: Grimmjow, Demon from hell, is just trying to find a way for his kind to find peace and escape Lucifer's clutches, and Ichigo seems to be the key, but the poor teen has been locked away in a church most of his life. The world outside seems to be too much for him to handle, so throw in Demons, Angels, and Mythological creatures, so he definitely has a headache now...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(IMPORTANT):**** This story will have a lot of religious bashing, cursing, and some gore. I'll be messing with the dead and poking fun at some common views on different religions. Those of you who get offended easily and are zealous church fanatics, then please don't read. I have my own beliefs in "God", but I do not agree with a lot of the 'religious stuff'. I'm not atheist. I was born a Christian, but I rarely go to church. Please, if you read this, then bear in mind that this is ****fiction**** and all of it is ****made****-****up****. This has **_**nothing**_** to do with my beliefs and I don't REALLY mean to offend anyone, that's why I'm giving you guys a fair warning…**

Summary: A helpless human male, penniless and poor, wanted so badly to have wealth that he would even make a deal with the Blue Devil, a demon from hell. In exchange for his wish, the demon only wants ownership of the first male child to be born in the man's family. The human happily agrees, unaware of the chaos it would bring.

Ichigo, the chosen male, is oblivious to his dark fate… but he doesn't really care… the only things the poor guy wants is for a certain blue-haired man to leave him the fuck alone and he'd really like it if his perverted twin brother could keep it in his fucking pants.

…

..

.

_**Debauched Demons Deliver the Deadliest Deals**_

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter One..Uno...Eins.…Ich.….**_**Unus**_

.

..

…

..

.

The man fell to his knees, skin scraping against the marbled floor and his forehead bowed submissively. All humans made this position in the presence of demons, whether they be common citizens or kings; They knew they were nothing but lesser beings when placed before something much greater.

Dark blue eyes blazed to life as they glared down at the pitiful sight.

"Why have you summoned me?"

He smirked when his deep, grumbling voice made the human quiver in fear.

"Plea—" the man was about to look up from the ground to gaze upon the ominous creature, but the demon quickly placed his bare foot atop the man's head and pushed down until those worthless eyes were back where they were supposed to be: looking down at the ground. "I wish to be wealthy and powerful." The man chocked out his request, throat dry and raspy from fear. The demon threw his head back and cackled loudly, sounding like a hysteric hyena that had just devoured a lion.

"Worthless!" He spat, a sneer tugging at his lips while his eyes still danced with glee. "Ya summoned me here for somethin' so meaningless? You'd rather have gold than vengeance? Wealth than blood? Ya want riches yet you're too cowardly ta think of somethin' more worthwhile?" The human remained bowed, his face planted against the floor, and shoulders shivering. "Fine… If that's what ya _really_ want…" The human still remained silent—respectfully awaiting what the demon wanted in return. "Since your request lacks… _amusement_… all I want for compensation is the first son in your family. I can already see that you won't have a male heir, since your wife will only bear females. But, somewhere down the line… He **will** be born. If you don't come back to this place and hand him to me yourself, while he's still only a baby, then I will take him by force. And if you run…" The demon swept his hand down and grabbed the human by his throat, black claws digging into soft flesh. The human gasped and tried to look away from those dangerous blue eyes, but it was nye impossible. "I'll warn you just this once _human_… if you try to hide him from me, then, when you die, I will make sure your time in hell is very… **unpleasant**."

The man tried to choke in some air, but the hand gripping his neck was making his lungs convulse. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Kurosaki?" He dropped the human back to the ground and watched as the worthless creature bowed over and over again.

"Yes, yes! I'll do anything! I will bring him to you the very day he's born!" The man swore before bolting out of the old ruins.

The demon watched him go, his face held nothing but contempt. He was left alone in complete silence… or so he hoped.

"Why are ya so interested in a baby, Jeagerjaques?"

The blue-eyed demon growled and slowly turned to face the familiar voice.

"That is none of your business, Jiruga."

The other demon cackled in reply before stepping into the moonlight which peeked through the roofless building. His long, black hair didn't even shine; it was like his very presence repelled all light. However, you could still see his four arms and twisted, porcelain horns. And, if you looked directly at his face, you'd see that he only had one remaining eye. His left eye had been gouged out.

For punishment.

And he leaves it uncovered for the purpose of scaring humans and to show it off to the other demons, like it was some kind of prize, and, to some, it kind of was.

"No need to be snappy. I'm jus' curious. It's not every day I find the infamous Blue-Devil interested in somethin'…"

Jeagerjaques chuckled lowly and reached up to slide a rough finger along his sharp horns, which curved down and then up in a semi circle to rest against his broad shoulders. "I'm tired of watching these worthless humans who don't know how to live life. I'm going to teach this baby how to _really_ have fun."

"So… Do we all have ta call ya 'daddy' now?"

The blue-eyed demon snickered in reply before roughly grabbing hold of the other's horn. He gripped the bone-like appendage so hard that it creaked under his overwhelming strength. However, Jiruga was accustomed to being beaten, due to his trouble-making expertise, so he didn't even blink when he was roughly shoved to the ground.

"No… Only Ichigo can call me that…"

"Ichigo?" Jiruga echoed with a smirk.

"Yea… That's what the baby's name is, and I 'aint gonna change his given name."

"Whatever you say…" Now that his curiosity was sated, Jiruga disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Jeagerjaques alone to his thoughts.

"I can already see it… Ichigo's gonna be the one to break **him**" The smirk was back, "Allowing us to finally rest in peace."

* * *

><p>About 65 years later…<p>

* * *

><p>"God dammit, Shiro! Why are you always getting yourself in trouble! I hate it when you do shit like this!"<p>

The albino teen frowned at the unusually high-pitched voice and smirked when he came face to face with his enraged twin brother.

"And _I _hate it when yer voice gets all squeaky when you're mad. You seriously need to hit puberty already or at least get la—…" Shiro was quickly cut off by a hand smashing against his smirking lips.

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, it's kind of hard to 'get laid' when living in a House of God."

Shiro rolled his eyes before prying his brother's hand away from his face. "Well yea, Ichigo, after 18 years I think I woulda noticed where we lived! And, ya know, for a 'child of God', ya sure do curse a lot, didja know tha'?" His brother gave him the usual scowl, but he continued, undeterred, "And you can _easily_ get laid here… Do ya have **any** idea how much that Hime-chick looks at ya?" Ichigo blushed lightly at that and avoided his brother's gaze by glaring at the floor.

"Orihime? Are you fucking **insane**? She's a _Nun_!" Ichigo's face turned beat red as he hissed, making Shiro cackle loudly, but he was quickly silenced with another hand. "SHH! Come on, before Father Sousuke comes looking." He quickly took Shiro's hand before dashing away.

They both ran through the cathedrals, their bare feet barely making a sound against the dusty, wooden floors. They whooshed passed the silent hall. The hall was flooded with brightly burning candles, and they accidentally blew out a few in their rush.

They skidded around the corner leading to the basement. Ichigo grabbed hold of the metal, ring-like doorknob that was bolted to the door and tugged. The wood creaked and Shirosaki quickly looked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

The coast was clear.

Ichigo tugged him inside before locking the door behind them. The door didn't actually have a lock, so they had to use a plank of wood as a substitute—by leaning it against the door at an angle, with the bottom wedged between two jagged tiles.

Shiro nodded and then took the lead; He dragged his brother through the dark basement while avoiding the arched stone pillars that he knew were there. This was familiar territory to them, and it made them feel safe, but what made them feel even more secure was their 'secret room'.

It was secret because, obviously, it was hidden.

They only found it because, when they were about ten years old, they'd gotten into a fight and Shirosaki had pushed his brother against the wall so hard that some of the bricks moved backwards. Curious, they completely forgot about their stupid quarrel to investigate. They'd pushed the blocks until they made the indented shape of a small door.

Once the last brick was clicked back, into place, they all shifted by themselves, moving sideways to reveal a narrow hallway. It led to a rather large, cylinder-shaped room.

The room, like the basement, was made of the same hard blocks of cement, and a ledge circled the entire room, looking like a long bench. They had both brought a bed down and they hoarded all their toys and small treasures there, knowing that they would be safe. There was even a small window a couple of yards up. It was rather small, but it was big enough to let light pour into the tall room.

The twins knew that this must've been a prison cell at some point, because, lining the window, were black iron bars. Shackles had also lain on the ledge for some time, but Shirosaki dragged those things out a long time ago, because they'd freaked Ichigo out too much.

Shiro was unusually protective of his, technically, older brother.

They both shared a room, up in one of the towers of this huge church, but they rarely went up there.

Sure… The view had been great for the first couple of years… But, after a while, that beautiful view from the window began to look more and more like a broken promise. It teased them constantly, beckoning to them, but that hope was always crushed when Father Aizen refused to let them leave.

Ichigo had never set foot outside of the property.

Of course, he could go outside, in the fresh air, but he could only go so far before he was blocked by a 20ft wall. An obstacle he'd tried to conquer many, many times.

"So… What'd you do _this_ time?" Ichigo demanded, his voice stern and his eyes narrowed. Shiro rolled his golden eyes while running a hand through his snow-white hair.

"Jus' the usual…" He sighed, unable to lie to his brother.

Ichigo groaned and he looked like he was going to strangle his brother.

"Why do you _do_ stuff like that! I know that you have no real belief in anything higher than yourself, but could you at least show a little fucking respect? The monks aren't here for you to **flirt** with!" Shirosaki remained silent, his face void of any type of emotion. "And now you're starting to do that 'black magic' shit! Do you have any idea how many times I've had to cover for you when Father Sousuke found all those strange books about Voodoo? You only do these things to get Father Sousuke all riled up!" This is when Shiro finally snapped. He swiftly stood up and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, making the orange-haired teen snap his jaw shut. He moved forward until he had his brother cornered, wide-eyed, and shivering like a small mouse.

"So what if I do! It's the only source of entertainment in this damned building! I never volunteered ta be here, Ichi! And neither did you! We're being held here like fuckin' prisoners! We deserve to be outside, like normal kids! So stop talking about Aizen like he's a fuckin' saint! 'Cause he 'aint!" Shiro slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Ichigo's head, making him flinch. "He's a greedy, lecherous, hypocritical old man, who only keeps us here 'cause our overprotective mother begged him on her deathbed!" At the mention of their mother, Ichigo started to tremble and he unconsciously felt around his chest to finger her ring.

The wedding ring that their father had never came to get back.

They'd been too young to really remember what their father looked like, but they could recall him being there. They could hear his voice… They could remember having younger sisters… happiness… a family, but most of those memories have been shrouded by crosses, holy water, and a bible full of jumbled Latin words.

Ichigo's breathing became erratic and his chest tightened painfully.

Shirosaki's eyes widened and he immediately gathered the panicked teen into his arms.

"Ahw shit, Ichi! I didn't mean it. Fuck… I'm sorry…" He mumbled into his brother's ear soothingly while rubbing Ichigo's arms up to his shoulder and down his back. He slowly brought them to the floor so he could curl the teen's shivering form into his lap protectively.

After a while, Ichigo gradually stopped quivering and his breathing evened out into long exhales.

"Shiro…"

The pale teen hummed in reply, signaling that he was listening. He continued to smooth his fingers through Ichigo's short hair in a calming motion. He'd sooner kill himself than admit that he had an extremely soft side towards his brother… but that didn't mean that it wasn't obvious to anyone who saw them.

"I…" Ichigo choked on his words, seemingly reluctant to speak them.

Shirosaki silently urged him to speak by tugging at his hair.

"I want…" Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat so he could continue, "I want to get out of here… I'm tired of having religions shoved down my throat." He clenched his fingers in his brother's black shirt, as if the thought of leaving pained him, but he smiled when Shiro's grip on him tightened.

"Oh? What happened to 'I wanna be a priest when I grow up'?"

Ichigo smirked and looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"… Fuck that."

Shirosaki cackled at that, his grin full of glee and his eyes full of pride as he stared down at his fragile brother.

"Now _that's_ wha' I like ta hear…"

Ichigo grinned and wrapped his arms around Shiro, having to twist awkwardly in his brother's lap so he could fully hug him.

After a few minutes of laughter and embracing, Ichigo started speaking again. "Hey Shiro…"

"Mm?"

"Do you think I'll ever get laid?"

"…"

"…?"

"Ya wanna get laid right now?" Ichigo looked up to see Shirosaki smirking and raising one white brow suggestively.

"That's not funny, you pervert!" He shouted while pushing at Shiro's face, making the pale teen laugh in loud, obnoxious bursts.

"I'm bein' serious, Ichi. Ya haven't even had yer first kiss yet!" Shirosaki snickered when Ichigo's face went pink.

"Neither have _you!_"

Shiro quickly looked away at that, avoiding eye contact like it was the plague.

"… **Shirosaki**..."

The albino still refused to look toward his brother.

"How! When! Wait… You haven't…. _you know_… have you?"

Shirosaki couldn't help but smirk when he realized that Ichigo couldn't even _say_ it.

"You mean _Sex_?" He drawled, making Ichigo's face turned ten different shades of red.

"Don't _say_ it, dumbass!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing…"

Shirosaki grinned at his brother and shook his head. '_He's just way too innocent for his own good…_'

"Why yes, Ichi… I have had _sex_." Ichigo froze and his face looked like it was ripe enough to pop right off his neck, like a berry. Shirosaki couldn't help but continue, "And it was **good. **We _fucked_ all night long. His ass was nice and _tight_ and his lips felt _so good_ around my—" He stopped when Ichigo buried his face in his hands and shook his head around frantically, as if trying to free himself from the mental images.

"What ever! I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!" Ichigo immediately hopped off his twin's lap and onto their bed. He crawled under the covers and lay on his side, his back facing Shirosaki.

"Hey… I thought ya wanted ta get outta here…"

Ichigo peeked over his shoulder, his face expressing complete and utter confusion.

"Yeah but how—"

Shirosaki smirked and raised a hand to cut him off.

"Do ya want ta leave?" Ichigo slowly nodded his head, brown eyes wide and eager. "Then jus' follow me."

* * *

><p>~~Meanwhile~~<p>

* * *

><p>"So I told him to mind his own business."<p>

"…"

"He wouldn't listen… so I had to claw out his throat."

"…"

"O' course not. It's obvious tha' the stupid rat was gonna go ahead an' snoop around. It was either I get rid o' 'im or deal with Mr. high-and-mighty when he found out about my devious lil' plans..."

"…"

"See? I knew you'd understand. You're the only one who seems ta get me."

The demon grinned as he looked towards the motionless body sitting beside him. Blue-ish arms were tied to the wooden chair and unseeing eyes were rolled back, red veins the only thing visible beneath wide eyelids.

The gaping wound over the man's chest had stopped bleeding a while ago.

"What do ya think I should do 'bout the… _ya know_…"

He frowned when the dead body remained silent.

"Are you even payin' attention?"

He poked at the man's bearded chin curiously, making the jaw move around stiffly and open up, revealing missing teeth and rotting gums.

"Ya know… I don't appreciate your tone…"

"…"

"Have it yer way then."

Jeagerjaques stood to his feet, brushed his shoulders, and readjusted his open, black suit jacket. He wore no tie and his collared shirt was a pale crimson color, which slightly clashed with his light-blue hair, but it looked good on him nonetheless.

Although he was still a demon, he was temporarily living in the human world, so he had to forgo the long nails, the dastardly horns, the curved fangs, and his beloved tail. He couldn't wait to get his mission over with, then he could go back to his castle where he had many… _many_ incubi just _waiting_ to be **satisfied**.

"Lord Jeagerjaques…"

The demon huffed and turned to the lowly servant who approached him.

"What?" He demanded, cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously. The lowly servant bowed his head apologetically before continuing.

"Lord Jiruga is here to see you, sire. He mentioned something about congratulating you and he kept referring to you as a 'daddy'."

Grimmjow's lips slowly stretched into a grin so wide that it practically split his face in two. Nearly all his teeth were visible and they gleamed balefully in the moonlight which spilled in through the balcony window.

"It's finally time ta have some **fun**!"

Grimmjow clapped his hands together and chuckled under his breath as he made his way out of the room. He paused at the doorway and said as an afterthought, "Hey, seneschallus."

The young servant looked up at the sound of his 'pet-name', as his master liked to call it.

"Sire?"

"Bring tha' corpse ta the chambers. Pantera's probably starvin'." Grimmjow jabbed his thumb in the direction of the lifeless body he'd been conversing with not too long ago.

"Yes, my lord. I'm sure she'll be very pleased."

...

...**TBC**...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(IMPORTANT):**** This story will have a lot of religious bashing, cursing, and some gore. I'll be messing with the dead and poking fun at some common views on different religions. Those of you who get offended easily and are zealous church fanatics, then please don't read. I have my own beliefs in "God", but I do not agree with a lot of the 'religious stuff'. I'm not atheist. I was born a Christian, but I rarely go to church. Please, if you read this, then bear in mind that this is ****fiction**** and all of it is ****made****-****up****. This has **_**nothing**_**to do with my beliefs and I don't REALLY mean to offend anyone, that's why I'm giving you guys a fair warning…**

Author Note: This is unedited, so you may see a few mistakes. Please point them out if you find any. Also, this chapter is a little... uneventful but you meet some important characters and there are little hints of foreshadowing that'll have you going 'OOHHHhhhh!' later on. :'D

please enjoy.

.…

..

.

_**Debauched Demons Deliver the Deadliest Deals**_

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter Two...Dos...Zwei…**

.

..

…

..

.

"Put it down, idiot! That's not going to work!" Ichigo hissed as Shirosaki stopped, once again, as a car passed by to lift up his pant-leg. The glaring headlights worked wonders on Shiro's pale skin—that is, if you wanted to _blind_ someone.

"Tch… It usually works…"

Ichigo snapped his head up to glare at Shiro. "Do you _ever_ keep it in your pants?"

Shirosaki threw a large grin over his shoulder and purred, "_What_ pants?" Ichigo had to quickly cover his eyes when his insufferable twin brother suddenly bent over and pulled down his drawers, boxers and all.

Another pair of headlights came towards them, but instead of being insanely bright, they were a dull, purple-ish color. In other words, they could see Shiro's white ass quite clearly. The car left behind a sound of squealing tires as it sped off, leaving a grumbling Ichigo and a cackling Shirosaki in its wake.

* * *

><p>~~<em>About two hours earlier<em>~~

* * *

><p>Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows when Shirosaki smiled at him. <em>Smiled<em>. Not a smirk. Not a grin. A smile.

"You actually know how to get out?" Ichigo asked incredulously, brows scrunching in confusion.

"'Course. I've known for a while. Now shuddup an' lemme show you."

Ichigo sealed his lips shut as he got to his knees and watched his twin make his way to one side of the circular room.

"Ya know how this use ta be a cell?"

Ichigo nodded, not wanting to open his mouth and speak.

"Well… a couple of months ago, while you were locked away in Aizen's room, forced ta study those damned scrolls," Shirosaki paused when he saw his brother wince, "I kept tryin' to go see ya and make sure you were okay, but those bitchy Nuns kept shooin' me away. So I jus' stayed in this room, pouting, 'cause you weren't around…" Shirosaki grumbled as he paced a little. Ichigo remained silent as he watched. "After a few days I finally found this…"

Ichigo's eyes widened when Shirosaki bent down and suddenly flipped over his mattress. Ichigo shifted until he was standing right beside his brother so he could stare down at the same dusty place his brother was. But… he saw nothing.

"What…?"

Shirosaki smirked.

"Look really, _really_ hard."

Ichigo squinted as his eyes roved over the wooden floor boards, trying to soak in every little detail. After a minute of scrutinizing, he finally saw it. The wooden boards, a section of them looked different—newer. Okay, but what does that have to do with anything? Shiro was able to read Ichigo's confused expression, and laughed before answering.

"Just watch."

Ichigo did.

He watched as the pale man squatted down.

He watched as those boards were swiftly peeled off and away from the floor, one by one.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo swore as he saw the ground beneath, or rather the _lack_ of ground. "When the fuck were you going to tell me about this!"

Shirosaki looked up at his brother with a fake innocent look. Ichigo lifted his fist, ready to pummel the albino, but Shiro raised his hands in defeat.

"I was waitin' until you came to your senses and realized tha' this place sucks balls. If I had shown ya before, you probably woulda told Aizen 'bout it."

Ichigo unclenched his fist and quickly looked away at that, shame sweeping over him.

"Did you make this…?" He mumbled while gesturing towards the small tunnel.

"Nahh… I'm not _that_ desperate. But 'parently one o' the prisoners that were here **was**. They dug all the way down and made their way passed that fucking wall. It opens up in the forest." Shirosaki explained as he lightly picked at his nails, scraping out any dirt that was lodged in them.

Ichigo circled around the hole curiously. He paused a few times to poke at the edge with his toes.

"So… what'd you do when you finally escaped?"

Shirosaki spat out the little piece of nail that he bit off and then looked up before replying, "Well you'll jus' 'ave ta wait an' see, won't ya?"

* * *

><p>~~<em>Back to normal time<em>~~

* * *

><p>Shirosaki turned towards his brother with a sly look on his face.<p>

"Ya know… We coulda gotten a ride already if ya took your shirt off."

Ichigo blanched and stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Shiro in bewilderment.

"You can't be serious."

"Ahw common! Show off some skin." He chuckled while snapping his fingers as if to say, 'what are you waiting for?'

Ichigo shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest to glare, but the look died away when he heard the sound of shifting gravel. Judging by the yellow lights flooding over them, there was a car **right** behind him. Ichigo waited until the headlights were flipped off before finally turning.

Ichigo had never really looked at the sparse amount of magazines Aizen actually let them read, because Shirosaki was always reading them. So car models and companies weren't his forte. And, because they were never allowed out of the Church, he's never actually ridden in one—that he could remember.

However, by the impressed look in Shirosaki's eyes, the car must've been very nice.

And it did _look_ nice.

Color was hard to decipher through the glare of the white moonlight, but it was sleek and had smooth designs, making the hood curve, and there were small protrusions poking out the back. Painted across the sides were—what looked like white ravens.

The driver's window slowly made its way down and then a head poked out. The man's hair, although glowing in the light, had a red hue, and the sparkle of teeth told him that the man was smiling. Well… Ichigo _assumes_ that the person was a man.

"You guys need a ride?" A deep voice said over the purr of the engine.

Yep. Definitely a guy.

Ichigo hesitated. He was nervous in the presence of strangers. He never really met many new people—he was usually surrounded by familiar faces, and it was bad enough that he was no longer in the church's familiar, protective walls. Shiro, on the other hand, eagerly hopped over to the man and peeked in to see that there was another. The driver flicked on the inside light, giving them a better view of their faces.

Ichigo wasn't imagining things when he saw the reddish hue. The driver's hair was red. A deep, crimson red. He was grinning, and that would've immediately calmed the teen's rattled nerves, but the jagged tattoos running across the man's face and bare arms instantly made him jittery. The passenger wasn't any better, with his dark, choppy hair and the three-lined scar slashed over his right eye. There was also a tattoo of the number '69' slapped right on his left cheek, under his onyx eyes.

"If you're offerin', then we'll _gladly_ take a ride," Shiro smirked and shifted on his feet in what Ichigo could only assume was excitement.

"Where ya guys heading?" The dark-haired man asked curiously while inspecting both twins a little too closely for Ichigo's liking.

"We're on our way ta Karakura," Shirosaki answered simply and he looked up to watch as another car passed by.

"What a coincidence! That's where we live. Hop on in, guys." The redhead chuckled as he pressed a button to unlock the doors. The paler twin threw up his fist victoriously and immediately hopped in. He left the door open invitingly for Ichigo, who climbed in somewhat reluctantly.

He felt like a trapped mouse when he closed the door.

The space was suffocating and made his nerves quake.

Ichigo jerkily followed Shiro's lead and buckled in his seatbelt. It pressed against the side of his neck uncomfortably, but Shiro didn't seem to mind it at all, and that made Ichigo wonder just how many times his wayward brother has snuck out.

He was just about to ask, but his voice caught in his throat when the car suddenly jumped forward, pressing him back against the seat and making the trees outside the window zip by.

This would take a little getting used to…

"My name's Hisagi Shuuhei," The dark haired one introduced as he turned in his seat so he could look back at them. The inside light was out now, but Ichigo could still see the outline of his face and hair, "And lead-foot over here is Renji Abarai."

Renji half-waved in greeting and looked towards Ichigo through the rearview mirror, but then his eyes went straight back to the road.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and looked to Shiro to introduce them, which he did without a problem.

"M'name's Shirosaki, and this here is my brother, Ichigo."

The twins saw the look both men shared at the mention of Ichigo's name, but it was just a quick glance, so they thought nothing of it.

"Well then, Shirosaki. Ichigo. Do you guys have a place to stay?"

Shiro winced slightly at that and looked away as he answered, "Well… No. Not really. We were plannin' ta stay at our cousin's, but we still 'aven't heard from her."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow slightly but then quickly looked down when he realized that Shirosaki was trying to fib his way into getting a place to stay.

"You guys can stay at our place if ya want, until you get in contact with your cousin or whatever." Renji offered genuinely.

Ichigo shifted when he felt someone's gaze on him, but when he looked back up, Renji was staring at the road, Hisagi was looking through the glove box and Shirosaki was busy picking at his nails with a huge smirk on his face.

"That's really, _really_ nice of you…" Ichigo said softly, earning him a smile from both strangers.

"Just trying to be civil. We passed by a church not too long ago. Huge thing. We mistook it for a mansion at first." Ichigo's eyes widened and Shirosaki rolled his eyes. "We haven't really been to a church in a while, and then we see two tired lookin' guys walking along the side of the road… figured we should help."

"Random act of kindness?" Shirosaki snickered and then playfully added, "You guys trying to absolve for some deep, dark sin or somethin'?"

It was supposed to be a joke, but by the way Renji's fists tightened lightly on the steering wheel and the corners of Hisagi's lips turned down—Shirosaki probably hit the nail on the head.

"He didn't mean that—" Ichigo started, but Hisagi raised his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. It's our burden, not yours. We don't mean to drag you into anything. Just wanted to help."

"Well… We really appreciate it…"

It was silent for a little while as they continued on their way. Occasionally, Renji would peek into the mirror to stare at Ichigo's oblivious face, but then he would look away when he caught Shiro's narrowed eyes. Hisagi shook his head at the redhead's antics and reached into his jean pocket to fish out a pack of cigarettes. He rolled down the window just enough to let the smoke seep out without leaving too much of its smell behind.

"So… I haven't seen any houses for miles… Where exactly did you guys come from?" Renji asked, desperately trying to kill the silence while also getting more information on their hitchhikers.

Ichigo quickly looked over at Shirosaki. They stared at each other for a while. Ichigo thought that they should tell these two nice men the truth, because it seemed only fair since they were giving them a ride and even offered for them to stay at their own house. Shirosaki could see what his brother was thinking, so he shrugged and looked away as if to say 'fine, but I'm not telling them…'

Ichigo sighed before he started to explain.

"That church you mentioned before, the Sousuke Christian Church… We've been living there for… well, for a _while._"

Hisagi rolled the cancerous stick between his fingers and raised an eyebrow at that bit of information.

"So you guys are—what, priests or something?"

"Fuck no." Shirosaki grumbled, but that was all he said.

Ichigo shook his head at his brother's rudeness. "No… We're not."

Renji drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and he had that expectant look on his face as he waited for an explanation.

"Our mother, just before she died, had begged the high priest to take us under his wing and keep us in that Church. We were only 5 years old at the time… and we've been stuck in that place ever since."

"So…" Renji drawled with a peculiar look on his face. "You've been inside that place ever since you were 5?" Ichigo nodded. "You've _never_ left?" Nod. "_Ever?_" Nod. "And now you've—let me guess—escaped?" Another nod. The redhead exchanged another meaningful look with Hisagi and frowned.

"Sounds like a lota drama… Are we gonna get in trouble for helping you guys out?" Hisagi asked without turning to look back at them.

Ichigo tilted his head in thought, wondering if Aizen would even be able to find them.

"Don't worry. If we get caught, we'll make sure ya guys won't get inta trouble. Even if they _did_ find out ya helped us… It's a fuckin' **church**. What could they do? Throw holy water on you?" Shirosaki growled, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Renji hummed in agreement while Hisagi remained quiet.

"Mind if I put some music on? Don't really like the silence all that much…" Renji asked as his fingers hovered over the radio's buttons. Shirosaki shrugged and Ichigo shook his head.

"We won't mind."

Techno-ish type of music washed over them, completely obliterating any silence in the confined space.

Usually, Ichigo would be bobbing his head or dancing to anything with a good beat, because the only thing music related that he'd had was an old tape-recorder, which finally broke a few years back. Aizen thought that music was evil and so the only music-related thing in the church was the soft chants from the nuns and when Shirosaki hummed something for him to fall asleep to.

But right now, Ichigo was too tired to even nod his head. His entire body slowly began to slump to the side, and he was already asleep by the time his head made it to Shiro's lap.

* * *

><p>"Sonuva bitch!"<p>

Nnoitra scratched at the bothersome cloth that was hiding his empty eye-socket as he watched his good buddy, Grimmjow, pace back and forth. Well it wasn't so much 'pacing' as it was _stomping_.

"We'll find the brat, Jeager. He can't've gone far…"

Grimmjow whirled on the other demon with his fangs bared threateningly.

"I know that!" He snapped, "But ta think that fuckin' bastard actually let him escape! He was s'posed to keep an eye on him! Just when I was able to find'm again, the sneaky lil' brat gets out somehow!"

Nnoitra sighed and leaned against the wall spread out behind them and surrounding the castle-like church. They couldn't go in because demons usually fry up on holy ground, but Nnoitra had contacts on the inside that told him everything that went on. Apparently, the twins have some secret place they stay, but they're usually out for dinner, so Aizen went to search for them last night, but came up with nothing. Grimmjow, even though he had no idea what Ichigo looked like, went searching around the forest. Even in the sunlight he almost missed the small tunnel, which led back into the church (obviously it was their means of escape). He followed the twins' footsteps and scent until he came to a stop near the road. Judging by the tire-tracks, they hitched a ride.

Grimmjow could faintly recognize the other scents mingled around the tire-tracks, and if they're who he thinks they are, then Grimmjow was going to have one hell of a time getting Ichigo Kurosaki into his eager hands.

The blue devil hissed as he kicked at the dirt.

"Boss-man 'aint gonna be happy 'bout this…" Nnoitra grinned at the other's obvious frustration.

"Shut the fuck up and get in the fuckin' car. We're tracking him down. I'll be damned if he gets away when we're so fuckin' close ta finally finding him."

Nnoitra chuckled but said nothing as he followed Grimmjow towards the expensive looking Honda Civic.

* * *

><p>"higo…"<p>

Groan.

"Ichigo…"

Grumpy hand wave.

"Ichigooooo."

One eye open.

"Hey sleepyhead."

Rude hand gesture.

"Morning to you too."

Ichigo lightly smirked as his mind started clearing out the fog of sleep that filled his head.

"We're in Karakura now, but we just stopped at a gas station. Your brother's inside gettin' a snack with Renji. I wanted to see if you needed to use the restroom before we headed back into the traffic. It'll be hell tryin' to get to a restroom when we're surrounded by cars."

Ichigo understood most of what Hisagi said and he nodded drowsily before sitting up and climbing his way out of the vehicle. The dark-haired man was holding the door open for him and standing straight with amazingly elegant posture.

"Uhm…" Hisagi seemed unsure of how to say what was on his mind, so Ichigo waited patiently for the man to continue. That is… until he realized that he really _did_ need to go pee. He lightly hopped from foot to foot and gave the man a pointed look. Hisagi chuckled and pointed towards the side of the building.

Ichigo nodded gratefully before bolting in that direction, however, he froze when he got to his destination—confused and a little lost.

Being stuck in a church all of his life has made him miss out on the simplest things in today's society.

He didn't know that the sign on the door actually meant that it was a restroom.

It could've been a portal to another dimension for all he knew.

He thought otherwise when he saw someone go in. He watched a couple more people enter before he figured that he could go too.

Ichigo was just about to swing the door open when he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked back to see that some blonde-haired man was standing behind him.

"Uhm… Can I help you?" He said curiously, making the man grin. The grin was good-natured, but it seemed more sinister because the man's eyes were shadowed by his large, green and white striped hat.

"Nooo… But I do believe I can help _you_."

Ichigo raised a brow and nearly sighed in relief when the man finally released his shoulder.

"How?"

"By pointing you in the direction of the Men's room."

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion and then looked back towards the door. After a few seconds of watching women walk in and out of the doorway, it finally clicked in his mind. He was about to walk into a restroom that he guessed was only for women.

He really needed to have Shiro get him up to date with this strange place.

He gave the man a crooked, embarrassed smile that had him chuckling.

"You must've had a lot on your mind if you were about to walk into that horrid place." The man grinned again and patted Ichigo on the shoulder before steering him to the left. "What's your name, kiddo?"

Ichigo looked up at the hat-wearing man and wondered if it was okay to give away his name.

He saw no harm in it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

As soon as those words left his lips he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten and then the man's steel-grey eyes widened in shock. He quickly turned Ichigo around so they were face to face and then leaned forward to look him in the eyes. Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion when the man scrutinized every little feature on his scowling face.

"Good lord…" He breathed, making Ichigo tilt his head in confusion and wave a hand in front of the guy's face to try and break him out of his trance.

The man slowly stepped away from Ichigo and brushed a hand over his t-shirt before fixing his hat so it wasn't so crooked on his head.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ichigo."

Before the orange-head could question this wierdo's behavior, he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"There you are!"

He frowned when he recognized Shirosaki's voice and he tried to protest when his twin began dragging him back towards the parking lot, but Shiro's grip was surprisingly firm, which worried Ichigo. It was as if Shiro wanted to get the orange-head back in the car as soon as possible.

"'Aint this excitin', Ichi? We're so close ta finally livin' the good life, the life we were meant ta!"

As Shiro babbled, Ichigo looked back over his shoulder to give Urahara an apologetic wave goodbye, but the man was no where to be seen.

He didn't have much time to search for the weirdo before he was thrown into the car. He growled when Shiro shoved his feet aside to make more room.

"What the fuck!"

He punched his brother in the shoulder when the door was slammed shut, and he was about to punch him again, but he froze at the sight of narrowed, golden eyes.

Ichigo scooted backwards until he was pressed against the door behind him and he gulped when Shirosaki cracked his pale neck twice to calm himself down.

A few knuckles had to be popped too before Shiro finally cooled down.

"What's up…?" Ichigo questioned in a whisper, not wanting to rile up his apparently pissed twin.

"I don't want ya goin' anywhere without me…. 'kay?"

Ichigo raised his upper lip in a slight snarl.

"What? You're the one who left to go get stuff with Renji! I really need your _permission_ to go take a _piss_! Fuck you!" Ichigo was about to open the door and run out but Shirosaki quickly pounced on him and pinned him to the black leather.

"Ichigo…" Said twin reluctantly stopped squirming when he saw the blank look on Shiro's face. "You have no idea what kinda people are 'round here… And ya've never been outside those fuckin' walls… so I need ya to stay by my side until I'm sure ya can take care o' yourself… Got it?"

"Fine…" Ichigo grumbled, knowing that his brother was right… he didn't even know the difference between the women's room and the men's room.

Is this strange, unfamiliar place really 'freedom'?

…...

….**TBC**….

…...

Glad to see you guys made it to the end, and i hope i got some of you to laugh or at least smile at some parts. Please let me know if any of you are confused or don't get some parts. I'll be happy to answer any questions. Flames will be read and replied to only if they're not rude and disgusting.

KTHNX


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning(IMPORTANT): This story will have a lot of religious bashing, cursing, and some gore. I'll be messing with the dead and poking fun at some common views on different religions. Those of you who get offended easily and are zealous church fanatics, then please don't read. I have my own beliefs in "God", but I do not agree with a lot of the 'religious stuff'. I'm not atheist. I was born a Christian, but I rarely go to church. Please, if you read this, then bear in mind that this is fiction and all of it is made-up. This has _nothing_ to do with my beliefs and I don't REALLY mean to offend anyone, that's why I'm giving you guys a fair warning…**

Summary: A helpless human male, penniless and poor, wanted so badly to have wealth that he would even make a deal with the Blue Devil, a demon from hell. In exchange for his wish, the demon only wants ownership of the first male child to be born in the man's family. The human happily agrees, unaware of the chaos it would bring.

Ichigo, the chosen male, is oblivious to his dark fate… but he doesn't really care… the only things the poor guy wants is for a certain blue-haired man to leave him the fuck alone and he'd really like it if his perverted twin brother could keep it in his fucking pants.

…

..

.

_**Debauched Demons Deliver the Deadliest Deals**_

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter Three...** **Trois... Drei…Trēs**

.

..

…

..

.

Steady hands roved across the smooth table, only stopping when they reached the cool surface of the crystal ball. Fingertips ghosted the outline of the object delicately and the man slowly brought it into his lap in order to calm his flaring temper.

He could already sense his most _favorite_ costumer walking towards the shop. He usually didn't get riled by petty demons and their usual brash ways, because he usually had to hang around the brutes, but this particular demon had decided to be a constant thorn in his side. He would come into the shop once a month to ask for the same damned thing.

At first it was confusing and intriguing—now it's just annoying.

"Tousen!"

Said man held back a sigh and forced his face to remain blank.

"For the last time, Jeagerjaques, I will not and _can not_ contact your brother."

Tousen listened as Grimmjow paused in his footsteps and the blind prophet frowned when he heard Grimmjow grumble some nonsense before flopping down in the empty seat that was located in front of his desk.

"No… I didn't come here for tha'…" Tousen nodded and remained silent as he waited for Grimmjow to continue. His interest had been piqued now that the demon wasn't demanding the usual. "I need ya to tell me my future again."

Tousen hummed in thought as he absently caressed the crystal ball in his lap—it wasn't actually for fortune-telling, but it used to belong to his late wife, so it was just a comfort to him.

"I can't promise that I'll tell you the same thing, though. The future is always changing, especially for unmortals—nonhumans like you. And doing a second fortune-telling will be a little fuzzy… I won't be able to tell you everything and sometimes they can get scrambled up."

"I'm aware of all that, I just need ta know…"

Tousen's blind, pale eyes wandered a bit as he thought.

Grimmjow could only watch silently as the dark-skinned man mulled over everything. He almost expected Tousen to kick him out—not that it would be the first time that's happened.

He realized he was being a pain in the ass to the guy, but Tousen was the only one he knew that wouldn't rat on him. He'd listen to the man's lectures on justice all day if he had to—anything to keep the other demons off his back.

"Fine."

Tousen calmly got up from his seat, and, without grabbing his walking stick, walked over to the long couch seated to the right of the crowded room, hidden behind a curtain of silk. Grimmjow followed suite and seated himself beside the other with an anxious shift of his feet. Tousen didn't comment on Grimmjow's strange behavior—instead, he reached up to where he knew the other's head would be.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and listened carefully as he felt cold fingers roam through his hair. He opened his eyes when he heard Tousen sigh.

"Horns please."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Grimmjow forgot that he had to be in his full form before he could have his fortune told, because when he hides them, it also closes off certain parts of his mind. He quickly peeled away the dark shirt that clung to his body so that his wings could come out with out ripping the fabric—he had to learn from that mistake a couple of times…

Grimmjow clenched his fists when he felt the skin of his back stretch uncomfortably before splitting, freeing his wings with a sickening _rip_. That part always felt strange to him, but it wasn't as bad as when he first did it. That time had been pretty bloody.

He made sure to keep his large wings folded up neatly so that nothing would get knocked over.

Next came his tail. It poked out from the top of his pants and curled around to rest in his lap. It was long, thin, smooth, and it had long hairs sprouting from the tip—much like a lion.

After that were the fangs, nails, and, last but not least, the horns, which were thick and bone-white. They sprouted from the back of his head and curved forward sharply to brush against his jawline before curling downwards.

Tousen waited until he heard Grimmjow's grunt of approval before reaching up again. This time he was able to feel the demon's horns and he followed down the length of it until he could grab hold of the tips. He stayed stalk still as he drew out his powers and Grimmjow kept his eyes closed to listen intently, all the while trying not to fidget.

"I see it…" Tousen suddenly mumbled—his pale eyes rolling around blindly. Grimmjow's tail twitched impatiently as he waited for the man to continue. "You're going to be a big part in the war… You'll get everything you've been hoping for—your salvation… but you'll be betrayed by someone close to you…" Grimmjow nearly sighed in frustration because this was turning out _just_ like his last reading. "I see you holding a baby… One with bright orange hair. His name is Ichigo. He—"

"But that's not possible." Grimmjow quickly broke away from Tousen, interrupting the man's reading. He flapped his wings in an angry huff, accidentally breaking a vase that had been standing on a table nearby, but Tousen didn't react much to the sound of shattering glass.

"What's not possible?"

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow snapped, "You're supposed ta read my _future_, not what was **supposed** ta happen in my past! Dammit! The kid is already grown up. How the hell am I supposed ta be holdin' him as a _baby_? You told me tha' I would be able ta raise him—That I could be a father, you bastard!"

Tousen rubbed his chin as he leaned back against the couch.

"Well… Like I said before—sometimes they get all scrambled and the future is always changing. Perhaps I can only tell you the same future you got before or maybe you're not _supposed_ to know anymore then what you've been told."

Grimmjow spread his wings out to their full length, the tiny feathers that covered their bat-like shape made soft rustling sounds.

"Or _perhaps_ you just don't wan' me ta know somethin'… You had better not be hidin' anythin' from me!" He hissed ferociously, fangs bared, even though he knew Tousen couldn't see.

"Relax yourself, Grimmjow. Do you honestly think that I would omit something if it was important?"

The blue devil slowly relaxed his wings before folding them up and letting them seep into his back, the skin stitching itself back together. Everything else also withdrew one by one, before he looked mortal again, then he quickly turned towards the exit. He didn't even look back as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Tousen let a quiet grin spread across his face when he could no longer feel the demon's presence.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he watched the scenery slowly trail by. He wasn't sure whether to be happy that the car was no longer zipping by, or to be depressed at the fact that he was now going to be stuck in the car <em>longer<em> because of traffic.

Yes, he knew what traffic was.

After the little mishap with the bathrooms, Ichigo made sure to be informed on anything and everything they could think of.

Renji and Hisagi thought it was kinda funny that someone didn't know what a motorcycle was, and they nearly died when they found out that Ichigo was a virgin—in every aspect of the word. Never been kissed, touched, fucked—hell—Ichigo even refrained from masturbating.

So Ichigo had a serious case of 'blue balls'—as Renji oh-so politely pointed out.

Shirosaki, for some odd reason, went quiet at the topic of Ichigo's innocence, but then the albino had tried to change the topic a couple of times.

It didn't work.

Ichigo just shrugged it off, but his twin came close to punching Hisagi right in the face. Just before he could, though, Renji came to a sudden stop, nearly causing Ichigo's head to smash against the driver's headrest. He shook his head of the slight whip-lash before looking out the window.

Looming right outside was a two-story, brick building. Flashing in bright lights near the entrance were the words 'Cloud Nine' and stretching on either side of the place were even taller buildings made from cement. The brick building looked so very small and ancient compared to those things.

Renji pulled into the parking lot which was shared by all three buildings before finally parking the car. As soon as the engine was cut off, Ichigo dove out of the car and tried to take in long, even breaths.

He never wanted to ride in another car as long as he lived!

Shirosaki, on the other hand, slowly opened his door and stepped out at the same time as the other two, looking as if he was where he was meant to be.

Actually, now that Ichigo thought about it, Shirosaki seemed so much more at ease. Ichigo wasn't having as much luck getting used to his surroundings…

Renji popped open the trunk to grab two backpacks. He threw one at Shuuhei before slamming the trunk closed.

"C'mon guys. We'll show you around."

Then they both started walking towards Cloud Nine, leaving Shiro and Ichigo behind to stare at each other questioningly.

"But… 'aint this a bar?" Shirosaki questioned, surprising Ichigo a little.

How did he…

"Yeah, but we own the place. We actually live right upstairs. It's pretty convenient." Hisagi explained as he held the door open for the two brothers. Shirosaki nodded in understanding while Ichigo looked around nervously. He'd never been in a bar before, nor has he ever gotten drunk, let alone been around drunken people. Father Sousuke had been very adamant about alcohol's evil ways and how it drugs the soul and forces it to corrupt itself.

But as he looked around when they stepped inside, there were only a few people. Two of them were near the back, sitting at a booth and talking quietly to each other over the soft music. Another was sitting at the bar, minding his own business as he sipped at his glass and the last person was behind the bar. She was tall and had long, teal-colored hair. Some of it draped over her shoulders and curled around her large bosom.

The woman looked up when she noticed the small group coming closer and grinned when she recognized the first two.

"Ren! Shuu! You guys are back early! I was pretty sure that you'd be a little longer this time."

Renji rolled his shoulders in a shrug while giving a lopsided smile. "Yeah, well, we finally found what we were lookin' for." The woman's grey-ish eyes flashed towards the twins before nodding in understanding, which confused Ichigo greatly.

"I'm glad. So who're your new friends?"

Shuuhei turned and pointed towards the albino first.

"This is Shirosaki, and the shy one is Ichigo."

She giggled when she noticed that Ichigo was beginning to turn red.

"Hello! My name is Nelliel. It's nice to meet you guys."

Ichigo rarely saw girls at the church. The only females that graced themselves in the holy building were nuns, and they always had themselves covered up to the point where you only saw their faces and hands. So, getting a close-up look at this woman, who wore an extremely low-cut shirt that barely held in her colossal breasts, made Ichigo very uncomfortable.

Throat dry and face cherry-red, Ichigo just nodded in reply. Shirosaki, on the other hand, grinned and leaned forward onto the bar, getting up in her personal space, before licking his lips lecherously. "The pleasure's all mine, babe," was his indecent reply.

Nelliel must've been used to perverted lechers trying to leech away all her attention, because she only smiled in reply, not moving away an inch. However, the small spark hidden in her eyes was a warning for Shirosaki to quit while he was ahead. Knowing the albino, though, he would just take that as a challenge.

Moving quickly, Ichigo grabbed his twin's arm and dragged him back a few feet so he wasn't within slapping distance.

"I'm so sorry Miss Nelliel—Ma'am. My brother can be rather vulgar, but he means well…" Ichigo sputtered as he held onto Shiro's arm to keep him from going forward.

"Don't worry about it, hun. And you can call me Nel. No need to be so formal if you're gonna be staying here." Ichigo blushed a little when her radiant smile targeted him and he had to resist hiding behind his brother. "You're so cute!"

Those words just made his blush worsen.

"Come on, Nel, quit teasin' the lad. We gotta show 'em to their rooms." Renji chuckled and then turned towards the stairs located to the left of the bar table. Hisagi shouldered his bag before following his friend's lead.

Shirosaki growled and snatched his arm back.

"Feh. Whatever."

Ichigo watched with a sigh as his brother also started up the stairs, his feet meeting each step with a loud _thump_.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ma'a—I mean Nel."

Ichigo turned and sprinted towards the stairs before she could reply, but he could hear her giggling as he made his way up, which brought a smile to his face.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, Ichigo looked around and was surprised to see that the top floor looked so different. While the bar wasn't all that bad, it still seemed rather dank and lifeless in comparison.

He assumed he was standing in the living room, judging by the large sofa and television the lined the right wall. Next to the sofa was a small table, and placed atop it was a vase of withered flowers. To his left was a small window that peered into what could only be the kitchen, and the TV was placed just right so that whoever was cooking could still watch whatever was on it. Each wall was littered with picture frames and painted a dark green color, which actually went well with the light, oak floorboards and dark leather furniture. On the other side of the living room stood his brother, along with Renji and Hisagi, who were showing him where they would be sleeping.

"Sorry there's no bed. We were gonna make tha' into a workout room, but never had the money to get the equipment, but we 'ave plenty of blankets for you guy to make yourselves a makeshift bed." Renji explained as he walked out of the room and clapped Shiro on the shoulder. Ichigo noticed that his brother didn't appreciate the contact, but he hid it well.

Hisagi must've noticed the aura around Shiro too, because he started luring the pale teen towards the kitchen with talk of strong alcoholic beverages. Ichigo would've objected to that if he didn't already know that Shiro loved downing liquor whenever he felt uneasy.

So Ichigo decided not to be a "Fun-Sucker", as his brother usually called him.

Renji then set his crimson eyes on Ichigo, who quickly looked away, pretending to be interested in the picture frame hanging to his left, hoping that Renji didn't notice him staring. Although, once he got a good look at the photo, it actually was rather interesting. There were five smiling faces boxed inside the frame and one scowling towards the camera. Ichigo actually recognized a few of the people smiling.

The first three were, of course, Nel, Renji and Hisagi. Standing beside Nelliel, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, was a man he'd never seen before. Atop his head sat a mess of light blue hair and his features were sharp and handsome, but his lips were turned down in a scowl, making him seem unapproachable. For some reason, Ichigo felt like he should know this person… After scrutinizing the exotic man's face for another minute, he moved on. The next person, to his surprise, was the same man that he met at the gas station today. He wasn't wearing the hat, but it was still obviously him. Linking arms with him was a beautifully tanned woman with flowing, deep-purple hair, and sharp, golden eyes. She was also blessed with large breasts, making Ichigo wonder if God was a pervert, because the women he's met so far have such large—

"Havin' fun?"

Ichigo jumped and scrunched his shoulders up when he realized that Renji was right behind him, breath ghosting past Ichigo's cheek, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Uh…" Swallowing his uneasiness, Ichigo decided to ask the question that was eating away at him. "Can you tell me about this guy?"

Renji looked up at the person he was pointing at and his eyes narrowed when he realized who it was.

Instead of answering, he asked a question of his own.

"Do you know him?"

Shaking his head he said, "No. But I sort of feel like I should…" He stared into the scowling man's deep blue eyes, trying desperately to understand this weird feeling that was clouding his mind. It was almost like he'd seen those eyes before. A sickly sense of Déjà vu washed over him and he nearly pulled at his hair in frustration when empty memories were all that came back to him.

"Good. It's best ya stay away from him." Renji explained in a low voice as he glared at the picture.

"But—"

"Just… If you ever see him, run away."

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion, but he chose not to press the subject. And before he could ask about the Kisuke guy, Renji dragged him towards the living room.

Twenty minutes later and Ichigo was being forced to watch a movie of Hisagi's choice: _The Avengers_. He swears that it's a good movie, and Ichigo believed him, but the teen had never actually watched anything on a Television that wasn't a documentary on Jesus Christ. Those were the only things he was permitted to watch. They didn't get cable at the church anyway, so even if Ichigo _wanted_ to try and disobey Father Aizen…

Point is, that Ichigo was so used to watching those stupid documentaries, that he was paranoid that Father Sousuke would suddenly appear out of nowhere and scold him for watching something else, even though it was obviously impossible.

"Shiro, I don't know if I should—"

"Hush! Movies playin'!" Said albino slurred and wrapped one arm around Ichigo's shoulder while he downed another couple gulps of Tequila from the bottle.

Ichigo sighed and tried his best to pay attention to the large screen in front of him, but he found himself looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

It took another minute or so before Ichigo could finally get into the movie, and by the time it was half-way done, he was so engrossed in the story that he didn't even notice when Shirosaki stumbled into their room, nor when Hisagi also left to lay down. He didn't even feel Renji shift closer and closer to him.

The redhead almost chuckled aloud when he realized that Ichigo wasn't really aware of his surroundings. His attention was solely trained on the television screen.

Deciding to test just how captivated Ichigo really was, he slowly raised his hand and began playing with the tips of the teen's bright hair. He rolled a few strands between his fingers, reveling in the soft texture. When Ichigo's eyes didn't stray from the movie, Renji grew more bold. He gently dove his fingers into the tresses and massaged the scalp he found underneath, making Ichigo's eyes close for a moment as he hummed in pleasure. Renji smirked and decided to take it just a little further by bringing himself forward so that he could brush his lips against the teen's temple.

That seemed to snap Ichigo into awareness. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his brother, because Shiro was the only person who ever touched him like that, but he panicked slightly when he didn't see the familiar white hair, but, instead, long strands of red.

He quickly pushed the other away from him and before Renji could say anything, Ichigo got up and ran to the room where he heard Shirosaki's loud snoring. Renji went to follow, but stopped when the door was slammed shut. The redhead grumbled to himself and then glared at his hand, as if it was its entire fault.

"Sensei's gonna have his hands full…"

…..

….**TBC**….

…..

_Author's Note: _

_Good to see that people are still actually reading this. Sorry it's been so very very long since I updated. College and work has been keeping me busy, but I found this in my Hard Drive and once I started reading it over again, I got the motivation to continue writing. Hopefully it will hold up for another couple of chapters, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Lol. _

_Anyway~ Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_You got a little taste of Grimmjow's past_

_Renji, Hisagi, and Nel seem to know a lot, but they're keeping poor Ichi in the dark. Renji needs to learn to keep his hands to himself though D;_

_And all of the characters seem to be connected so far _

_Any questions, concerns, critiques, or if you want to point out a mistake in my crazy grammar, then feel free to comment. Flames will be politely ignored along with demands of "MORE!" _

_I don't do well with demands, kay thanks_

**Wikipedia:** S is the nineteenth letter in the ISO basic Latin alphabet. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning(IMPORTANT):**** This story will have a lot of religious bashing, cursing, and some gore. I'll be messing with the dead and poking fun at some common views on different religions. Those of you who get offended easily and are zealous church fanatics, then please don't read. I have my own beliefs in "God", and I do not agree with a lot of the 'religious stuff'. I'm not atheist. I was born a Christian, but I rarely go to church. Please, if you read this, then bear in mind that this is ****fiction**** and all of it is ****made****-****up****. This has **_**nothing**_** to do with my beliefs and I don't REALLY mean to offend anyone, that's why I'm giving you guys a fair warning…**

…

..

.

_**Debauched Demons Deliver the Deadliest Deals**_

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter Four...** **Quattuor... Vier…Quatre**

.

..

…

..

.

_2 Weeks Later…_

Ichigo kept to himself as he watched more buildings pass by. Each looming edifice towered high above everyone in the city, their tops hidden in the clouds. The teen had been very enthralled by these giant structures at first, but now they were starting to get too repetitive. Occasionally there were some more interesting looking buildings, but they held Ichigo's interest for maybe a moment before disappearing from sight. He did like some of the art that was splashed along some of the walls—Hisagi told him that it was called "Graffiti" and that it was illegal, but that didn't seem to stop people from doing it.

It would seem that even the outside world had strict rules about right and wrong…

"We almost there?" Ichigo grumbled as he slumped further into his seat, unintentionally making the seatbelt dig into his neck. He pulled it away roughly, only to have it slap back against his neck when he let it go. He winced but otherwise ignored the stinging in his neck. Ichigo grumbled and then started rubbing his back against the seat, hoping to satisfy the itch that started up again.

Yeah, if being choked by a seatbelt wasn't enough; his back had been itching horribly all day today. Ever since he escaped the church he'd felt the itch every now and then, but it seemed like it was getting worse.

Ichigo wondered if maybe he was allergic to freedom.

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo. It's just up ahead." Hisagi chuckled, his eyes never leaving the long stretch of traffic laid out before them.

"…"

After fourteen days of this, everyone thought that Ichigo'd be accustomed to cars by now, and, in a way, he was—he didn't get motion sickness, and he no longer had a heart attack with every sharp turn or car honk. However, he was getting tired of being confined anywhere (Not just small spaces).

It reminded him too much of the Church….

Now that he knew what it was like outside, he never ever wanted to be locked away again. He wanted to experience everything this exciting new life had to offer. He wanted to watch every movie available, eat at every restaurant, take in every sight there was to see, and so much more.

This brings us to the reason that Ichigo is being driven out of the city.

It's to meet someone who could teach him everything he needed to know.

Who it was and what exactly he needed to know, Ichigo wasn't too sure. Renji and Hisagi were strangely secretive about it.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a smack followed by a curse from Renji. He narrowed his eyes and turned in his seat to find the redhead and his knuckleheaded brother fighting in the back seat. That seemed to be the only way those two could interact. It was amusing at first, but now it was starting to get annoying.

"Quit cheating you asshole!"

"I 'aint cheatin'!"

"Yes you are! You're not supposed to pretend to go for the slap!"

"I've never heard tha' rule 'fore! It's part of the game, idiot! You're s'posed ta do it, so the other person will flinch!"

"That isn't how you play, dammit!"

"'Aint my fault that you're too slow to dodge my slap…"

"Asshole, I'm gonna—"

This is usually the point where Hisagi would yell at the two idiots, but to everyone's surprise, Ichigo was the first to snap.

"Would you both shut the fuck up!"

Both men gazed at him in slight surprise and then they slowly turned until they were sitting properly in their seats, their eyes never leaving Ichigo's furious ones.

Hisagi chuckled a little bit, making Shiro scowl but then he pouted towards his brother, who was still glaring at him.

"We were jus' havin' some fun… no need ta get yer panties in a twist."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, despite the small blush that crept along his cheeks.

"Find a less obnoxious way to entertain yourselves!"

With that said, Ichigo turned back around in his seat and listened in satisfaction as everyone else remained quiet. He turned his head and watched as the buildings slowly gave way to fields of grass. It was amazing seeing colors again after being stuck surrounded by gray buildings. Now they were smaller, colorful buildings. Most were a white or cream color, but he occasionally saw a light blue, green, or even pink one. According to Shirosaki, these were what they called houses.

"We're here." Hisagi was the first one to break the silence as they pulled into a gravel-covered driveway.

Ichigo peered forward to get a better look at the house. It was a decent size—definitely not as big as the tall, gray buildings or the Church, but it certainly looked cozy. It was two stories and had—what Shiro referred to as—a garage sticking out the side. Another car was parked in front of said garage and a warm light filtered out of the few windows that decorated the side of the house.

"It seems like a nice place." Ichigo said aloud, making Renji and Hisagi smile.

"Oh it may look peaceful on the outside, but wait 'till ya get _inside_." Renji chuckled ominously as he stepped out of the car. Ichigo stared after him with a raised brow, but shrugged it off.

One by one they gathered at the door, and Renji waited until everyone was ready before ringing the doorbell.

BZZZZZT!

…

Nothing happened.

Renji looked back at Hisagi and his friend motioned for him to do it again.

BZZT!

….

BZZT! BZZT! BZZZZZZZZT!

Ichigo glanced to his right and noticed Shiro stiffen slightly. He reached out and lightly grasped his brother's pale pinky finger, getting the other's attention.

'You okay?' He mouthed quietly to his brother.

Shiro didn't answer—he just stared straight into Ichigo's eyes: His usually light yellow irises suddenly swirled into a dark gold. Ichigo rarely saw his brother's eyes get that dark.

Just as Renji was about to ring the bell again, the door swung wide open.

Ichigo jumped away, narrowly dodging the cane that was thrust in his direction. He blinked and looked up to find a man standing in the doorway.

"Good reflexes, kiddo!" The man said before lowering his cane.

It took him a second, but recognition finally blossomed and Ichigo pointed an accusing finger towards the man.

"You're that guy from the Gas Station!"

The man chuckled and grabbed his green-and white hat, lifting it off his dirty-blonde hair slightly in greeting.

"That would be me~" Renji and Hisagi seemed a little confused by the exchange, and Shirosaki was still frozen beside his brother. "Lovely to see you again, Ichigo."

Said teen flinched at the mischievous smile he received and then he looked away in slight guilt when he realized that he'd forgotten the other man's name.

"Uhhh…. Sorry, but what was your name again?" He asked.

The man hummed and then moved so that he was no longer blocking the doorway before saying, "There will be time for introductions, for now why don't you all come in~! Must've been quite the drive."

Renji and Hisagi walked in first, feeling comfortable in the man's home, while Ichigo and Shirosaki hesitated. Ichigo slowly shuffled inside and turned to wait for his brother, but the pale teen wouldn't budge. He was staring at the blonde man with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be shy~" The man said and he motioned with his cane for Shirosaki to step right inside. He only did so when he looked up and saw that Ichigo was waiting for him.

Their host closed the door behind them and quickly stepped forward to show the two towards the living room where Renji and Hisagi were already waiting.

"So you guys already met?" Renji asked as he relaxed into the couch, making himself at home. Ichigo looked around at the other furniture and didn't seat himself until the blonde-man motioned towards a loveseat at the side. Shirosaki instantly took the spot beside him and sat as close as he could. Ichigo raised a brow at his odd behavior before turning back to Renji, but it wasn't him who answered.

"Mmmm~ Sort of. I ran into Ichi at the gas station on Hollow Rd."

Hisagi hummed and then rested his head in his hand before replying, "Coincidence…?"

"Of course~!" Said the man as he pulled out a paper fan, seemingly from nowhere, and covered his face.

Renji snorted at that.

"You have a horrible poker face, Urahara."

Ichigo blinked when he finally remembered, "That's right! Your name is Kisuke Urahara."

Said man smiled then pulled out a chair and sat so that he was facing everyone.

"That is correct! And I know your name, but I don't think I caught yours…" Shirosaki shrunk back into the cushions and glared when eyes turned to him. "I presume you're Ichigo's brother?"

Ichigo watched curiously as Shiro's leg started jumping up and down restlessly and he looked like he wanted to run for his life. The orangette quickly took his brother's hand and intertwined their fingers. That seemed to calm him down, but not completely, so Ichigo took it upon himself to answer the question.

"His name is Shirosaki and he **is** my brother."

Urahara nodded at that and then the mysterious smile was back on his face.

"I see… Well! Let's get started with the reason why you're here then, shall we?"

"That would be nice…" Renji grumbled while placing his feet on the small table in front of him. Urahara narrowed his eyes at that, but then decided to ignore it as he turned his full attention towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo. Do you know why you're here?"

Said teen tilted his head and answered, "It's 'cause you can tell me more about the outside world. Right?"

Urahara swayed his head from side to side as he leaned back in the chair, "Ehhhh~ Yes and no." Ichigo waited patiently for him to elaborate. "Ever since you went missing we've been trying to find you. We almost lost hope a couple of times." At this he pointed towards Renji, Hisagi and himself and Shirosaki immediately sat up straight, his hand squeezing Ichigo's.

"'Went missing'? What do you mean? We didn't go missing—Father Sousuke took us in when our Mother passed away." Ichigo guessed that there was just a misunderstanding.

'_Sure Father Sousuke didn't like the idea of us leaving, but that was only because he was trying to protect us… right? And why did Urahara just only say that I went missing? Shirosaki was with me too.'_

Urahara's gaze went to Renji and Hisagi. "You guys didn't tell him _anything_?"

Renji sat up straight and raised his hands in defense, "You said to let him get used to being on the outside for a while! We assumed that tellin' him anything would make that harder. Besides, you're better at explaining shit."

As Renji said all of that Shirosaki got to his feet and started dragging Ichigo towards the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo heard Hisagi shout, but his attention was solely focused on his brother's tense shoulders and wide eyes.

Before Shirosaki could yank the door open a hand slammed down on the wood, keeping it shut. Ichigo looked up to find Urahara's usually aloof face pressed into a stern glare.

"Outta the way, old man." Shirosaki growled. It was the first thing he'd said since he got there, and Ichigo was surprised by the pure malice laced into each word.

Urahara didn't budge. He seemed unaffected by the other's hostility.

"You have no right to keep him from the truth any longer, **Zangetsu**."

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion at the name and the familiarity behind it—as if this man and Shiro had met somewhere before. His brother released his hand and went to punch the blonde, but Urahara gracefully moved out of the way and grabbed the shorter man by his outstretched wrist. Shirosaki snarled and went to swing with his other arm, but Urahara just pushed him back, making him stumble into the living room.

Renji and Hisagi took that as their chance to grab him, pinning him to the ground and trapping his hands behind his back. Shiro thrashed and yelled and screamed bloody murder, but the two males wouldn't let him budge.

"Let him go, assholes!" Ichigo shouted, instantly protective of his brother. He went to run forward, but Urahara quickly snatched him up and tossed him onto the couch. He sat beside the teen and placed an arm around his shoulder so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Don't worry, Ichi. We're not going to hurt him." Kisuke explained, making Ichigo relax a little, but he was still edgy.

Seeing his brother pinned and helpless was the last thing he'd ever want to see.

Ichigo felt so useless! He wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't.

"Why did you call him Zangetsu?" Ichigo demanded after a while, and when he said that, he noticed Shirosaki went completely still.

"Well~ It's becau—" Urahara started but then he was interrupted by the pale man in question.

"Dammit Kisuke! Please don't! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at Shiro's face in bewilderment, not just because his brother had actually _begged_, but also because there were actual unshed tears pooling around his eyelids.

He'd never _ever_ seen his brother like this.

Urahara took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh before motioning for Renji and Hisagi to get off of him.

Shiro slowly sat up on his knees and he refused to meet anyone's eyes as he quickly rubbed his face with his hands.

"Shiro…" Said man looked up at Ichigo, his face scrunched up with what looked like guilt and fear. "What is this all about?"

Everyone watched as Shirosaki hesitantly made his way towards his brother, only stopping until he was able to place his forehead atop the other's knees. His pale fingers wrapped around Ichigo's ankles gently and he sighed to help calm himself.

"Ichi…. When I say this—whatever we tell ya—jus'… don't be upset with me. I don' think I could live wit' myself if you hated me…"

Ichigo suddenly didn't want to hear what they had to say. Even if it was a truth that he should've heard a long time ago—he didn't want to know.

Not if it meant he could possible hate Shirosaki.

"Then don't tell me."

Everyone looked to Ichigo with surprise, but Shirosaki was the one who spoke up first.

"But Ichi… I'll admit that I 'aint gonna like tellin' ya this, but it's somethin' you need ta know. Kisuke was right… I can't keep it a secret anymore." He explained as he lifted his hands to rest them at Ichigo's calves. His thumbs pressed into his knees and his eyes were glued to Ichigo's.

"…If you say so… I promise that no matter what, I won't hate you." Ichigo whispered and he tried to force a comforting smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Shiro understood what he was trying to do though, and smiled for him.

Shirosaki leaned back and took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. Just as he was about to begin speaking, there was a loud, frantic banging on the door.

Urahara looked to Renji and Hisagi.

"Did you tell anyone you would be here with Ichigo?"

Renji thought for a second.

"We told Nelliel we were going to see you, but she doesn't know your new address…"

The blonde stood up quickly and made his way towards the door with quiet steps. He cautiously lifted the cover to the peephole as another round of bangs collided with the door, making it rattle on its hinges.

Kisuke saw who it was and instantly opened up the door. Once the person was inside, he slammed it shut and locked the door. Ichigo recognized the person from the photo in Renji's apartment. It was the dark skinned woman with deep violet hair.

"What happened?" Urahara asked but he had to wait for the woman to catch her breath.

"He's coming." She gasped out once she had enough air in her lungs.

"How is that possible…? How close is he?" Kisuke wondered in a slight panic. The woman dusted off her dark pants and readjusted her low collared shirt before looking up. When her eyes locked with Ichigo's, a huge grin spread across her face, making said teen frown and squirm nervously. "Yoruichi!" Kisuke shouted, getting the woman's attention. "How long do we have?!"

Yoruichi, as the woman was called, turned back to the man and returned to 'serious-mode'. "He'll be here any second."

"Fuck." Kisuke cursed and then turned to Renji and Hisagi. "Get them out of here." When the two seemed to hesitate he added a loud, "NOW!"

Ichigo blinked as he and Shirosaki were suddenly herded out of the living room and pushed towards the back of the house. They went down several different hallways until they came to a back entrance.

"Renji." Said redhead paused and turned to Hisagi. "Make sure they stay out of sight. I'm going to stay and help."

Renji nodded, knowing that arguing with Hisagi was useless. He turned to Shiro and Ichigo and then gestured for them to go outside.

Just before Renji closed the door behind them, Ichigo heard a soft knocking echo across the house. It came in the direction of the front door and the knock was a short little rhythm that must've been from a song.

NkNk NaNkNk…. Nk. Nk.

Ichigo took hold of Shiro's hand and his brother looked back at him and squeezed it comfortingly before pulling him forward. The three of them ran straight towards the small forest lain out before them.

They weren't even three steps away from the first row of trees before something happened.

Ichigo fell forward and his face collided with the grass-covered ground painfully. He groaned and gently brought himself up onto his elbows. He reached up and touched his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Shiro and Renji knelt beside him to make sure he was okay but he brushed them away saying he was fine.

He went to stand up, but belatedly realized that something was wrapped around his ankles. He slowly peered over his shoulder to see what had tripped him.

He gasped and was about to scream, but Renji quickly covered his mouth. He and Shiro looked down at Ichigo's ankles to find that there were hands coming out of the ground and wrapping around the orangette's ankles. Shiro let out a growl and quickly pried its cold fingers from the teen's skin, but just as they were about to pull him to his feet, more hands sprung from the ground. They enveloped Ichigo's fallen body and pressed him flat against the ground, pinning him there.

Renji and Shiro started pulling at the limbs, but every time they removed one, another would pop up. Ichigo couldn't breathe properly, the pure panic he felt was making him hyperventilate. He stared up at his brother with wide eyes and then looked at the hands holding him.

Now that he had a closer look he could see the rotting and diseased flesh that covered their bones. It was horrible and smelt horrid.

Ichigo yelped as another hand came up and grabbed him by the hair.

"W-what's happening!? What the hell are these things!?" Ichigo shouted, his voice cracking and tears streaming down his face from the terror he felt.

"They're Zombies, you moron…"

All three of them turned to look up at whoever had spoken.

The person was tall, taller than any man Ichigo had ever seen before. He had long ink-blank hair and a narrow face. His lips were spread into a creepy smirk, revealing straight teeth and an eye-patch covered his left eye.

"Z-zombies…?" Ichigo squeaked.

"Get lost, asshole." Shirosaki snarled as he continued to pull at the hands that were grabbing at Ichigo. Renji positioned himself between the brothers and the tall man, hoping to protect them if things got out of hand.

The man laughed and laughed and laughed until he was doubled over in mirth.

"That's—hahaha—no way to speak to your—haha—old buddy!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and shivered when Shiro was finally able to get him off the ground and wrapped him up in strong, protective arms. Ichigo could feel the growl that rumbled inside the other's chest.

"I said 'GET LOST'! Fuckin' dicks bringin' up a buncha bullshit from the past."

"Can't do that, man… I need ta make sure your lil' pal there stays here. I'm sure Blue's almost done with your friends inside." He said while pointing a thumb in the direction of the house, which had been eerily quiet for the past few minutes. Renji's eyes widened in realization and he had the urge to run inside and see if his friends were okay, but he stood his ground, knowing that they would never forgive him if he let anything happen to Ichigo.

Shiro gathered up Ichigo into his arms as he stood, knowing that his brother was probably too shaken up to walk properly. He quickly stepped forward and went to bolt into the forest, but was stopped when a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

Renji gasped and spun around to find the man had somehow disappeared and then reappeared behind him to get to Shiro.

"Son-of-a…"

Ichigo watched with wide, wavering eyes as the man grasped his brother by his snow-white hair and then threw him to the ground. Ichigo cried out as he was ripped away from Shiro's arms and then thrown across the lawn. The zombie arms caught him mid-skid and trapped him to the ground face-down once more. This time the zombies had also grabbed hold of Shiro. The pale teen snarled and growled like a wild animal as he clawed and tore at the arms grabbing him, but there were just too many.

Renji was about to run to the rescue, but he proved to be totally useless as the tall man also threw him to the ground, putting him in the same situation that the other two were in.

"Shiro!" Renji shouted without stopping his struggle. "I know you wouldn't want him to find out this way, but I gotta do it now!"

"Fine! Whatever! Jus' make sure Ichi's safe!"

Ichigo blinked and stopped fighting when Renji suddenly stopped moving and a look of concentration crossed his face.

"Oh no you don't…"

Renji gasped in pain when a large foot suddenly slammed onto his back, right across his shoulder blades. The man slammed his foot down again and again, making Renji howl in pain and frustration. The redhead's face was twisted in agony and Ichigo couldn't help that overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

"Stop it! STOP!" Ichigo screamed, fear for his friends and his brother laced into each breath he took.

The man actually stopped when he heard the teen's scream and he slowly turned to look him in the eye. A bored expression was plastered on his face, but he made no other move except to look up when the door to the house slammed open.

All eyes turned towards the opening and Ichigo could feel his heart beat frantically at the sight of the new comer.

It was another person he'd seen in Renji's photo. It was the blue-haired man he had found himself staring at in the last few weeks he'd spent in the apartment, but that one photo didn't do this man any justice.

His presence was something Ichigo couldn't describe with any one word.

He was dominating and there was a sense of malice and evil about him. His smirk held sick amusement and showed off sharp canines. Deep midnight blue eyes swirled with wicked intent and the man's white button-up shirt was splashed with blood—Ichigo could only assume where it came from.

However, when those azure eyes looked around the yard and finally landed onto Ichigo, all that malice, all that hate and wickedness seemed to crumble. His gaze softened and those smirking lips fell into a neutral expression.

Ichigo couldn't believe that this was the same man. He must've been bipolar, because the evil-side returned full force when Renji opened his mouth and started yelling at him.

"Grimmjow! What the fuck did you do to them!? How the fuck could you just kill them!?"

Said man, Ichigo now knew him as Grimmjow, sniffed in annoyance and casually strode forward with his hands behind his back until he towered over Renji's pinned form.

"Oh Renji…" Grimmjow hummed with a slight snicker. Ichigo felt shivers go up and down his spine from the man's voice. It was so deep and dripped with promises of agony. "Who ever said I killed 'em?" As he said this, he knelt down and dragged the back of his hand across Renji's face—his touch gentle and would seem almost comforting if it wasn't for the smirk that was plastered on his face. "I jus' punished them for thinkin' they could take what's mine… You'll be feelin' that same pain soon enough… BUT FIRST~!" With that he left a wide-eyed Renji to contemplate what he said and stood to his full height. He gracefully spun on his heels so he could stare into Ichigo's eyes once more.

Shiro hissed and struggled harder when Grimmjow started making his way towards his brother, who was practically shivering with fear.

"Fuckin' asshole! Leave him alone! I'll kill you!"

Grimmjow paused at that but he didn't bother turning towards the other as he chuckled.

"Kill me…? That would be a little hard to do in tha' form… **Zangetsu**."

Said albino shouted and cursed at the man as his struggles became more violent. He became more and more desperate with every step the blue-haired man took.

"Ichigo!" Said teen broke his gaze away from Grimmjow to look into Shiro's eyes. Shirosaki calmly looked at his brother and then a small sad smile spread across pale lips, making the tall man from before narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Remember you promised not to hate me… right?" Shirosaki spoke loud enough for Ichigo to hear, and said orangette blinked before carefully nodding his head, wondering what Shiro was up to.

Grimmjow's upper lip rose in a snarl when he realized what Shirosaki was about to do. "Thought ya said he wouldn't do this in front o' Ichigo, Nnoitra." He snarled in the tall man's direction.

The man in question shrugged and then took five large steps away from Shiro.

Grimmjow sighed through his nose and then turned his full attention to the albino while reaching up to casually unbutton his blood-stained shirt.

Ichigo watched everything carefully, taking in every detail, because he had no idea what was going on and he desperately wished he did. Nnoitra made a strange movement with his hands and the zombie hands holding Ichigo down sunk back into the ground. Once he was free the teen instantly shot up onto his feet.

"Let's get ya outta here, kid." The man said as he picked him up by the back of his shirt, letting him dangle in the air like a ragdoll. Ichigo flailed his limbs around and he was able to kick the man a few times, but it did absolutely nothing to deter him.

"No! I need to stay with my brother! Please don't hurt him!" That last statement was directed at the blue-haired man. Ichigo didn't know the man—he had no idea what he was capable of and he couldn't understand why this man was doing these things, but for some reason Ichigo could tell that he wasn't entirely evil.

Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh and slightly turned his head so he could peer at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. "I can't make any promises." He whispered while chucking away his shirt. He then turned his attention back to Shirosaki when the teen suddenly let out a loud noise that sounded like a roar.

Ichigo flinched and watched with wide eyes as his brother—the only person who had been a constant in his life, the person who he trusted with anything, the person he could completely drop his guard around—began _changing_. His whole body seemed to swell and grow, making his white skin stretch and rip apart along with his clothes. The sound of flesh tearing was grotesque and Ichigo almost found himself looking away, but he forced his gaze to stay glued to Shiro's body. Another roar ripped it way out of Shiro's throat when the skin that once covered his lithe body fell away completely, but instead of there being muscle beneath, like Ichigo had expected, all he saw were scales. Dark obsidian scales. The zombie hands that once clung to Shiro seemed to retreat out of fear.

Nnoitra noticed the worried and terrified look in the teen's eyes and decided to place him back onto the ground so that he could finfish watching the transformation, taking sadistic pleasure in watching Ichigo's world that he thought he knew unravel before his eyes.

Dark, leathery wings shot out from Shiro's back and stretched up towards the skies. Ichigo could see the sun piercing through the leathery membrane, revealing thick veins and finger-like bones. Ichigo watched as the creature lifted its long neck, raising a large, lizard-shaped head and turned towards Grimmjow, who was smirking playfully. Long, bull-like horns protruded from the creature's skull and as it opened it mouth to let loose another ear-shattering roar, Ichigo could see that the inside of its mouth was a light-blue color and rows of razor-sharp teeth could be seen. A long tail swung out from behind its back to lash out at Grimmjow, but the man quickly side-stepped the attack.

Ichigo felt himself hyperventilating again as he realized what this creature was.

"D-dragon. DRAGON! Shirosaki—y-you just turned into a fucking dragon!" Ichigo screeched at his brother's new form. The black-scaled being, which had finally stopped growing and now towered over the others, turned its head towards the noise. Ichigo tensed as those burning eyes locked onto his frozen form. They looked exactly like the eyes he was used to seeing.

They were Shirosaki's golden irises that were surrounded in black, but they didn't hold the same warmth and love that they always held.

All Ichigo saw when he stared into his brother's eyes was _'hunger'_.

Ichigo finally pried his gaze away from his brother when he heard Grimmjow's laughter.

"This is gonna be so much fuckin' fun!" He shouted and then he bent over and Ichigo took a step back when the man started a transformation of his own. It wasn't quite as drastic as Shiro's—he was still the same size and his hair didn't fall out or anything, but now he also had horns, a tail, and wings of his own. His nails had also grown sharp and instead of his wings being completely hard and leathery it was covered in a soft layer of black feathers.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo whispered to no one in particular and he tried to convince himself that this was some fucked up dream. "This can't be happening…"

Nnoitra heard him and let out a low, mischievous chuckle. Then he leant down to whisper into the teen's ear.

"The fun's only beginning."

…

..

.

TBC

_HOOOOOOO SHIIIIIITT~~~_

_Was anyone expecting all that shit!?_

_Yeah, you probably were. You guys are a buncha smarties hahaha_

_And I'm horrible with suspension_

_Anyway. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. _

_Oh the drama! The heart wrenching drama!_

_I'm so happy that there're still some people reading this ;]_

_Also FYI_

_I am in dire need of a beta… D;_

_And not just for this story_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning(IMPORTANT):**** This story will have a lot of religious bashing, cursing, and some gore. I'll be messing with the dead and poking fun at some common views on different religions. Those of you who get offended easily and are zealous church fanatics, then please don't read. I have my own beliefs in "God", and I do not agree with a lot of the 'religious stuff'. I'm not atheist. I was born a Christian, but I rarely go to church. Please, if you read this, then bear in mind that this is ****fiction**** and all of it is ****made****-****up****. This has **_**nothing**_** to do with my beliefs and I don't REALLY mean to offend anyone, that's why I'm giving you guys a fair warning…**

…

..

.

_**Debauched Demons Deliver the Deadliest Deals**_

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

FYI: UNBETA'D

Ichigo's mind was now on autopilot. It was just too much. His whole world was falling apart and his confusion was making him delirious. Imagine, if you will, all the confusion, the anger, the frustration, the worry, the _fear_ being sucked into a large ball. Now picture many hands pushing down on the ball in every direction. Pushing… pushing… pushing until it literally exploded and left nothing behind but a barren wasteland.

That exactly how Ichigo was feeling right now.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It was all too much for him, and everything was happening so fast.

He looked up when he heard a hiss and saw that Shiro's large, salivating jaws were now open, revealing a blue-ish throat. A light began to form in the back of that throat and it got brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Everything happened in slow-motion to Ichigo, and instead of him being in regular-motion, he was stuck in _ultra_-slow-motion. His eyes widened when he saw a spark flare and he wanted to move out of the way, but his feet felt like they were made of lead.

Grimmjow growled. He wasn't fast enough to reach Ichigo in time, so he chose the next best thing—he flapped his wings and sped over the dragon's head. Just as he was about to pass over, he whipped out his hand and grabbed hold of Shiro's left horn, making Shiro's head turn as Grimmjow continued falling forward.

Ichigo took in a shaky breath as a large pillar of bright blue flames went right over his head. It had been so close—too close. Ichigo smelt something burning and quickly reached up to find that the very tips of his orange locks had been singed. He stared at the black ash on the tips of his finger in horror, realizing that if Grimmjow hadn't done what he did Shirosaki, _his brother_, would've set him on fire.

Here comes the hysteria again.

Ichigo felt his breathing shake and his hands quiver, but then he jumped and clenched his fists when he heard Grimmjow's voice.

"Nnoitra! Quit standin' around like a retard! Grab Ichigo and get the FUCK outta here!"

As soon as he said that, Shiro hissed and quickly snapped his head away, making Grimmjow lose his grip and then the dragon brought up one folded wing. He snapped it open, smacking Grimmjow away and sending him into a tree.

Nnoitra shook his head then grabbed Ichigo's arm and tugged him backwards, making him stumble a little. Shiro noticed the movement and instinctually lowered himself to pounce at Ichigo. Nnoitra cursed and pushed Ichigo out of reach.

The orangette spat out the dirt that had collected around his lips and gathered himself up to look back at Nnoitra. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Shiro's long teeth were imbedded in Nnoitra's arm, right by the shoulder. The man bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain and his arm writhed and twitched in Shiro's mouth, scratching at the dragon's flat, sticky tongue as well as the ridges along the roof of its mouth. Blood was seeping down Nnoitra's side and staining Shiro's mouth red. The man growled at the creature and Shiro hissed right back at him. Nnoitra grimaced at the smell that wafted passed its lips.

Ichigo could only watch helplessly as Shiro chomped down harder on the appendage and then shook his head like a dog. This time Nnoitra couldn't hold back the scream as he felt the muscle and skin of his arm tear.

"SHIRO! STOP IT!" Ichigo shouted, crawling to his feet and then he moved to run towards his brother, but he was stopped by an arm around his waist. He looked up to see Grimmjow looking back at him and shaking his head.

"It's no use, brat. This is his true form… Zangestsu. This thing—this is what he _really_ is."

Ichigo let out a small whimper and then switched his gaze back to Shiro just in time to see Nnoitra go flying into the air. He landed somewhere in the forest, disappearing into the treetops.

Ichigo felt tears forming in his eyes as Shiro's hungry gaze turned back to him, Nnoitra's arm dangling from his jaws. He wanted to look away as the creature wrapped its tongue around the appendage and dragged it inside its waiting mouth.

"N-no…. You're wrong."

_CRUNCH…_

"YOU HAVE TO BE WRONG!"

_CRUNCH…_

"Shiro! S-Stop this! PLEASE!"

_SWALLOW…_

Ichigo pushed and scratched at the arm holding him back as he reached for his brother but he stopped when the dragon merely hissed at him.

Grimmjow let out a long breath and moved his hand up to press it against Ichigo's chest so that he could hold the teen against him while he raised his other hand to his own lips. He placed two fingers against his tongue and let loose a loud whistle. Ichigo kept his eyes on Shiro as the dragon looked towards the noise. A blue tongue peeked from between its lips and slowly slid across them, the hungry look back in its golden eyes at it stared at Grimmjow.

"You like the taste a' demons, big boy?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk and chuckled when Shiro seemed to _purr_ in amusement. "Come an' get it then." He taunted while flicking his own tail around playfully, and Ichigo's eyes widened when the dragon lowered itself, readying to pounce.

Grimmjow didn't cower or run in fear, he stood his ground, keeping Ichigo pinned against him as the teen frantically tried to get out of the way.

"Are you fuckin' crazy!?"

Shiro pressed his wings against his scaly back and snapped himself forward, jaws wide open and ready to ;devour them whole. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and found himself turning to press his face into the blue-haired demon's chest in fear. He flinched when he felt Shiro's hot breath sear the back of his neck and he swore he thought he was going to be eaten alive.

Because he had his face buried, he didn't notice the huge black blur that soared over his and Grimmjow's head and came crashing down into Shiro.

All he knew was that 3 seconds had passed and he had yet to be devoured.

He slowly peeked over his shoulder and blinked when he saw that Shiro was rolling around on the ground and there was something big and furry attached to him. It took Ichigo a minute to distinguish the claws, the fangs, the stripes, and the whiskers of the new creature.

A giant cat-like creature was gracefully pushing at Shiro and swiping at him with sharp, hooked claws. Shiro screeched and angry smoke flared from his nostrils when one of those claws caught into the thin membrane of his wing. He tried to rip his wing away, but that only made the rip bigger.

Shirosaki snarled and snapped his jaws towards the cat, barely missing when it quickly released his wing to dodge out of the way. The dragon then spread out his wings, spraying blood across the ground from the new wound. He then got to his feet and towered over the creature so he could intimidate it, but the cat only hissed at him and then sprung forward, knocking Shiro onto his back.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow suddenly ducked and swept him off his feet so that he was now cradled into the demon's strong arms. Ichigo winced and yelped in pain when the horn that curled down over Grimmjow right shoulder poked him in the face, nearly catching him in the eye. Ichigo rubbed his cheek and wiped away the little bit of blood before glaring up at Grimmjow, who only chuckled and mumbled out a cheeky, "oops~"

Despite being almost blinded by the dreaded horn, Ichigo automatically wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pressed close to him as the demon suddenly ducked down. The teen couldn't hold in the terrified scream as they were suddenly launched up into the air by Grimmjow's powerful legs and wings.

The quick ascent into the sky didn't stop until they were at least 2 miles up. Grimmjow gently flapped his large wings so that they remained at the same altitude and he would expertly rotate his wings around the occasional gust of wind that would whip by. Ichigo felt his heart slam against his chest and his stomach clenched whenever he finally removed his face from the demon's neck so that he could look down.

The ground was so far away that Shirosaki and the cat-creature looked like nothing but small mice.

"Ichigo…"

Said male pulled his gaze away from the earth below to look over at Grimmjow. Their eyes locked, and Ichigo found himself fascinated by the thin pupils he found surrounded by waves of sapphire. He knew he should be scared—really he did—because he was in the hands of a demonic humanoid, who had—from what Ichigo could tell—maimed his new friends and was now technically kidnapping him. He was also aware of the fact that if he were to be dropped he would find himself very well acquainted with the solid ground beneath them.

Grimmjow smirked and shifted the male in his arms so that he could lean his face closer to the other's.

"I've been dreamin' 'bout this day for a long time. The day I finally had ya in my arms…" He let out an amused chuckle and shook his head before continuing, "But you're even more captivating then I coulda ever imagined."

'_Am…. Am I being hit on?'_

Ichigo couldn't stop the blush that engulfed his whole face. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't breathe properly, and it wasn't just because of the thin air.

While Grimmjow and Ichigo were busy staring at each other, they didn't notice the four people surrounding them until they heard their wings flap.

Grimmjow immediately went on the defensive: baring his teeth and snarling while holding the teen closer to him. Ichigo just sighed and had the urge to roll his eyes when he saw who they were.

"Of _course_ you guys have wings… Have I even actually met _any_ _normal_ people since I left the fucking church!?" He shouted at them, making Urahara chuckle while Renji and Hisagi looked a little guilty. Yoruichi just seemed amused.

Unlike Grimmjow, whose wings were bat-like and only slightly feathered, theirs were similar to a bird's. They were large and looked soft to the touch. Each one had their own color and each of them held a weapon in their hands. Urahara's wings were gold with white specks running across the inside and he held what used to be his cane but now was a sword. Yoruichi's wings were white, but the tips of each feather looked like it had been dipped in light purple paint. She also had black cat ears poking from the top of her head and a matching tail which swung back and forth around her body aggressively. Yoruichi flexed her hands, revealing metal talon-like blades attached to her fingers. Renji's wings were a pure snow-white and clasped in his hands was a large sword with jagged hooks that sprouted from the blade. Last but not least was Hisagi. He had dark, ebony wings and in his right hand was a long, deadly looking scythe.

"There's no way ya healed them this much, Red." Grimmjow hummed with a smirk as his eyes darted to each person that surrounded them. There were only small hints that remained of their previous encounter. If he remembered correctly, Urahara had been grabbing at a hole in his stomach as he bled out while Yoruichi dragged herself towards him on broken legs, and Shuuhei's arms had been ripped from their sockets.

"You're right. Like most of us, my healing doesn't go past cuts and bruises." Renji replied with a straight face which slowly morphed into a smirk. "Good thing we have gifted friends who're here to help."

At that Grimmjow chanced a glance down towards ground and what he saw made his upper lip rise in a snarl. Ichigo pursed his lips and then looked down as well.

As high up as they were, Ichigo was still somehow able to see the two people standing by Urahara's back door. Their faces were clear as day to him, and he was surprised to recognize the person on the left.

"Is that Orihime?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, remembering the nun he'd seen at Father Sousuke's church more than once. He recalled speaking her to a few times, and she'd been pleasant to talk to. The person standing beside her he didn't recognize, but he could already tell that this pale, dark-haired man was similar to Grimmjow. He wasn't transformed, but his deep green eyes held the same threatening malice that Grimmjow held when Ichigo first saw him walk out of Urahara's house.

Ichigo's thoughts cut short and his attention snapped back to the demon holding him when Grimmjow's arms tightened around him.

"You're not gettin' him! I've waited too fuckin' long for this!" Grimmjow snarled, his tailing whipping angrily and his wings flared out aggressively as he continued to flap them.

"Grimmjow… Let him go." Yoruichi spoke this time and she was slowly inching closer to the two, but this only seemed to piss off the demon. Ichigo curled up and held on for dear life as Grimmjow suddenly spun in the air. His large wings spread out and the others flinched and had to close their eyes and raise their arms when a strong blast of wind hit them. While they were busy trying to balance themselves in the air, Grimmjow took this as his chance to escape. He folded up his wings and let him and Ichigo drop. Gravity did its job and Ichigo choked on his scream when he looked up and saw that they were diving straight towards the ground.

The teen closed his eyes and had to fight the urge to vomit when Grimmjow suddenly spread out his wings and then sped forward with powerful strokes of his wings. The others had noticed this and quickly jumped into action.

They were fast.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath when Yoruichi actually already caught up to him in a matter of seconds. She dove in front of him, forcing him to change trajectory. He was forced into another circular formation and this time Renji and Shuuhei had their weapons up and ready to attack.

A loud screech rang out and pierced the air. By the time it reached them it was already fading away, but it still made each of them look down to see where it came from. Ichigo held a hand to his mouth and gasped as he saw Shirosaki fling the large cat away. Its large body slammed against the dirt and skidded to a stop until it lay motionless. Blood was already beginning to pool around it, staining its dark blue pelt red while dust and dirt clung to the open wounds which littered its body. Shirosaki waited a moment to see if it would get back up and when it didn't, the dragon raised his head and stretched out his wings to let out a long, victorious roar.

"Pantera…"

Ichigo looked up to see the sad look on Grimmjow's face, but it was short-lived and quickly morphed into anger. The demon leaned back and kicked out with his feet, hoping to catch Renji off guard, but Urahara seemed to have been expecting that. The blonde swiftly brought his sword up, piercing it through Grimmjow's shoulder.

The demon growled and winced at the attack. His wings convulsed and his arm went slack from the pain making him lose his grip on Ichigo and the poor teen was too jostled to really get a proper hold of the man.

He found himself falling and this time Grimmjow wasn't there to stop his fall and keep him airborne. Ichigo couldn't help the panicked scream that tore its way through his throat. Renji reacted quickly; he folded his wings and dove down towards the teen. He reached out and yelled at Ichigo to grab his hand and their fingers brushed together. Ichigo tried desperately to keep calm, but when a strong wind whipped by and turned him in different directions—flipping him around and spinning him until he was upside-down—it was hard not to panic. The ground was getting too close for comfort and Renji cursed when he couldn't go any faster.

Ichigo closed his eyes and curled in on himself. The wind was so loud in his ears but he could still hear the erratic beating of his own heart as hysteria took over.

He should just accept his fate shouldn't he…?

Yeah.

This new freedom he found just wasn't meant for him.

His life had shattered the moment he left the church.

When he climbed out of that hole with Shirosaki.

Just as that thought entered his mind, Ichigo slammed against something solid.

It hurt and his head throbbed from the impact, but… he was still breathing.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open and found that, yes, he was still alive, but the clouds were still streaking past his vision, and the 'ground' he landed on was shifting and moving and _breathing_.

When he heard the distinct 'whoosh' of wings, Ichigo sat up and found that he had landed on Shirosaki's back, and the dragon was up in the air with the others.

"S-Shiro?!" Ichigo gasped, but the dragon didn't seem to hear him, or, if it did, then it didn't bother to acknowledge at him.

Ichigo had to dig his hands into the large beast's scaly shoulder in order to stay atop its back when it abruptly paused and tilted itself upwards. Renji and the others tried to follow the dragon as it climbed its way up higher and higher, but they just couldn't keep up.

Ichigo happened to spot Grimmjow as the demon continued to fight with Urahara. Their eyes met for a split second, and he saw anger and worry flash through those deep blue eyes. The teen blinked and then his vision was suddenly obscured when Shirosaki flew straight into a cloud.

When they finally flew out of it, Ichigo found that he was covered in beads of water and his clothes were now damp. Shiro's scales had also collected a lot of water, and Ichigo found it hard to keep hold of him.

They stayed like that for a moment, just hovering over the clouds, until the others finally caught up.

Shirosaki hissed when Renji's sword swung at him. He opened his large mouth and let loose a spray of blue flames which Renji was barely able to dodge. Shiro continued breathing fire as he swung his head around, catching Yoruichi by surprise. She yelped in pain when her right wing accidentally got caught in the spray.

"SHIRO! Stop it! Stop hurting people!"

Yoruichi was having trouble staying airborne, so Shuuhei automatically flew to her aide. She gently folded up her injured wing, which was now black and crispy but still held onto most of its feathers, and then she let Shuuhei wrap her arm around his shoulder. She continued to flap her good wing and with Shuuhei's help she was able to stay up, but now they were at Shiro's mercy.

Renji reacted quickly and sped forward, swinging his sword at Shiro's chest, but all it did was leave behind a thin scratch that was barely visible against the dark scales. It definitely got the dragon's attention though.

Ichigo watched helplessly as Shirosaki whipped out his tail, slamming it against Renji's back. He could hear the crack of bone as his frail, feathered wings were crushed beneath the weight of Shiro's strength. Renji gasped in pain and his sword slipped from his fingers as he was sent flying into the clouds below. Shuuhei cursed under his breath and quickly flew towards the direction his friend had disappeared with Yoruichi still attached to his side.

Ichigo felt a hiss vibrating through Shirosaki and he could tell that the dragon was about to give chase, so he tried to do something. _Anything_.

"SHIROSAKI!" Ichigo screamed and then started pounding his fists against the hard scales beneath him, but it didn't seem to do much. "You're better than this! THIS ISN'T YOU! SHIRO! PLEASE!" Ichigo felt frustrated tears welling up in his eyes and he pressed his forehead against Shiro's back as he held on for dear life.

Shiro was flying upwards again, and the air was growing thin and oh so very cold. Ichigo's damp clothes were frozen and the hairs on his arms had tiny beads of frost attached to them, but Ichigo didn't care.

He just wanted his insufferable, know-it-all, devious, caring, over-protective brother back.

"Shiro… Please come back to me." He whimpered and, without thinking, he leaned forward and let his breath gently ghost across Shiro's scales before carefully pressing his lips against them. He really didn't think it would do anything so he was surprised when Shiro suddenly stopped. As if the air had frozen every one of his limbs. "Shiro…?" Ichigo called, but all he received in answer was a soft hiss.

Shirosaki suddenly started convulsing and his body began to shrink. Ichigo found it hard to keep his hold on him when the scales suddenly began to fall away. He tried to grab onto the white flesh beneath but Ichigo found himself falling, _once again_.

He didn't scream this time though.

He kept his eyes locked on Shirosaki as he once again became recognizable.

Save for the horns and the wings, which were now a pure white that matched his porcelain skin, Shirosaki was back to his normal self. Ichigo smiled when their eyes locked and he saw Shiro grin back at him.

For the moment, Ichigo forgot he was falling, and all he saw was the gentle look in Shiro's eyes.

Reality came crashing down though when he was engulfed by wet, freezing air as he fell into the cloud. Ice immediately began forming around the tips of his hair and he could feel his fingers going numb.

As soon as he escaped the cloud, he found himself caught in warm, waiting arms.

His shivering body curled up into the warm embrace and he looked up to see that it was Shirosaki.

He must've flew around the cloud, because there wasn't any hint of moisture on him. How was he even that fast? Impossible. And yet here he was, holding onto Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't speak. His throat felt thick and his teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

Shiro chuckled and then angled his new wings so that they could gently descend.

Out of all the times he's been up in the air today, Ichigo could say that this was his favorite part. Shiro's hold was gentle and Ichigo was finally able to look off into the distance to see the setting sun as it bathed the sky in its dying light. The clouds were painted a deep orange and red with a hint of maroon and it went on forever in the distance.

It was beautiful.

Ichigo sighed, suddenly feeling very tired and he closed his eyes before tilting his head so that it could rest it against his brother's shoulder.

Neither of them said anything, not even when they finally reached the ground and Ichigo was placed back onto his own two feet. He stumbled a bit and nearly fell on his face because he just wasn't used to walking right now and his muscles still felt numb, but Shiro was there to keep him steady. This is when Ichigo finally realized his brother wasn't wearing any clothing. Well, they were shredded when he turned into a dragon, but that never really registered until just now. Shirosaki smirked when Ichigo's face turned bright red, but still neither of them said anything.

"Good to see you're back to normal, Zangetsu."

Both of them looked up to see everyone as they slowly landed around them, forming a sort of circle. Everyone's weapons were either away or lowered, so they didn't seem threatening, but judging by the tense muscles and hard stares they were still a little cautious.

Ichigo glared at Renji for his comment and stood in front of his brother protectively.

"His name is _Shiro_." He snapped, surprising the redhead, and Shirosaki's face suddenly exploded with pure happiness. Renji blinked a few times and then looked away with a huff. When he didn't say anything more, Ichigo switched his gaze to Grimmjow. The man's arms and wings were pinned down and locked in place with thick black rope. His shoulder was bleeding profusely and there was blood everywhere on him, making it hard to tell if he had any other injuries, or if that was from someone else—judging from the injuries on a Urahara it could be a little of both.

"What now…?" Ichigo asked and he didn't receive an answer for a while.

"Let's head back to my place so Orihime can work her magic." Urahara started while gesturing to Renji's wings which looked like they'd been broken in a few places and then at Yoruichi's burnt wing which was still smoking a little. "And then maybe we can finally sit down and talk. I'm sure you have a lot of questions now, Ichigo." He continued, and the teen couldn't help but agree.

Then again—he wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ to know now.

Maybe it was better to just stay oblivious, but when he looked back at Shirosaki who was still in his new form he felt that it was definitely far too late for that.

"Are you going to heal him, too?" Ichigo wondered aloud and gestured towards Grimmjow as everyone started making their way towards the house on foot. Grimmjow was limping, but he remained silent and determined as he was tugged forward by Urahara.

Renji sneered and then shot said demon a glare.

"I say we call up **Kokuto** and have this asshole brought straight to **Tartarus**."

Ichigo noticed how both Shiro and Grimmjow flinched at **Kokuto**'s name, but he didn't point it out. Instead, he tilted his head curiously and said, "**Tartarus**? That sounds really familiar…"

Urahara waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Don't worry Ichigo. Everything will be explained to you shortly."

Ichigo huffed and went to argue, but he stopped when he felt a warm hand slide into his and fingers wind between his own. He looked back and saw that it was Shirosaki. The man wasn't looking at him though. He was staring towards the house which was getting closer and closer. Ichigo sighed and remained silent. As much as he wanted to demand answers, he knew that he'd rather be sitting somewhere comfortable, because, judging by everything that just happened this was going to be a very longgggg conversation.

"Heyyyyy~! Is everyone okay!?"

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime waving them over and once they were close enough, the auburn haired woman immediately began looking over everyone's injuries. It was really strange seeing her out of her nun clothes and in a more casual outfit. He already knew she was very… well endowed, but he couldn't help but stare. He must've been a little too obvious about it because Shirosaki snickered and elbowed him playfully while the pale man beside her glared at him.

Ichigo gulped nervously and frowned. He then jumped back and nearly gasped when a bright orange bubble suddenly appeared around Yoruichi. Shirosaki wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him still as they watched what happened next.

Ichigo couldn't hear anything that happened inside, but he could tell she was sighing in bliss as her wing began to heal. It was like magic. The burnt and cracked skin was mending itself and brand new feathers grew where the old ones were burnt away.

Orihime went to each person in turn, administering the same healing magic on their injuries. She paused in front of Ichigo and Shirosaki and let her eyes wander their bodies, searching for anything wrong.

Ichigo thought maybe Shirosaki would cover his shame, but when he seemed unabashed by his own nakedness, Ichigo felt the need to do it for him. Shiro raised a brow when Ichigo suddenly moved until he could block him from Orihime's view, blushing all the while.

Orihime shrugged and moved along when she found nothing wrong with either of them and then made her way towards Grimmjow. The demon bared his teeth and shrunk away from her, growling like a feral beast.

Urahara 'tsk'ed and tugged at the rope as if it was a leash on a dog.

Grimmjow snarled at the man and went to kick him, but a glowing wall got in his way. He tried to jump away, but he found himself boxed in and the rope still had his wings trapped, making it impossible to fly up and out of the box.

Orihime crossed her arms and sighed before turning towards Urahara.

"Permission to heal him and Pantera."

Ichigo looked over to the large cat-like beast that he remembers Grimmjow referring to as 'Pantera' and winced when he noticed that it had tried to drag itself closer towards the demon, leaving behind a thick trail of blood which seeped straight into the ground. Pantera's breathing was weak and it could barely keep its eyes open. Grimmjow's eyes snapped towards Pantera when he heard the pathetic whimper that escaped its gapping maw.

Ichigo saw many different emotions flit across the demon's face before anger seemed to stick and he started shouting profanities. He kicked the barrier and cursed at Orihime before she finally flicked her wrist, creating a ceiling for the box which effectively blocked out the sounds which spilled from Grimmjow's filthy mouth.

That just seemed to piss the demon off and he started ramming himself against the barrier. Blood splashed against it with every hit, and Grimmjow seemed to wince in pain, but he didn't stop.

"You want to heal _that_?" Renji scoffed and continued his glaring at Grimmjow.

Orihime seemed to be rethinking her choice, but Ichigo could already tell that she would heal him anyway. She was too kind-hearted—but if they tried to stop her, then it might make her decision harder.

Ichigo stepped forward slowly and pressed his hand up against the barrier. Grimmjow was the first to notice him and he paused in his rampaging. He just stood there, panting from the effort. Their eyes locked and Ichigo smiled sadly at him before turning to Orihime.

"Could you please heal him?"

The woman seemed taken aback by the request. Not because she didn't want to, but because not many people would want a demon to be brought back to full strength.

"Are you sure..?" She asked.

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow, their eyes locking intensely, and he narrowed his eyes as if to ask, 'You won't hurt anyone, right?'

Grimmjow seemed to get the message and he quickly looked away. He stared off in thought for a little while before returning his gaze to Ichigo and nodding slowly.

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

Orihime looked to Urahara, who nodded at her and she immediately raised her hands to begin working on the demon.

"Now then… I assume you and Ulquiorra can take care of things out here." Urahara looked towards the two, who nodded in understanding. "You can meet with us inside once you're done. Shirosaki, come with me and I'll find you some clothes."

Shirosaki pouted at that.

"But I like bein' naked. Makes Ichigo blush a lot."

Just as he said that, Ichigo did exactly that.

"Shut up and go." The orangette snapped, making Shirosaki laugh.

Ichigo huffed at him and then reached behind himself when his back began to itch horribly.

Renji moved forward and scratched at his back for him, making the teen sigh in delight. Ichigo didn't bother pushing him away because during the two weeks he'd lived with him and Shuuhei, Renji had taken it upon himself to do this for Ichigo whenever the teen seemed to have trouble with his back.

After a second he grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand and the berry blushed a little at the contact, but he didn't bother pulling away as he was dragged towards the house. He peered over his shoulder to take one last look at Grimmjow. He could see those blue eyes were still following him, and he gave the demon a reassuring smile, to which Grimmjow frowned at and finally looked away.

Renji and Shuuhei sat the teen down on what was left of the couch before taking a seat on the floor beside him, waiting patiently for the others to join them. Ichigo took his time looking around the living room, which was now shredded and messy—most likely from Grimmjow. And it made him wonder if it really was okay for Orihime to heal him.

He didn't get to think on it much before Shirosaki, Urahara and Yoruichi stepped into the living room. Shirosaki was now adorned in a clean pair of jeans and a shirt that was a little too big for him, but Ichigo was just glad he was covered up.

Ichigo also noticed that they were all back in what he could only assume was their 'human' form, except Yoruichi. Her wings were gone but she still kept her cat ears and tail.

Shirosaki quickly placed himself next to Ichigo on the couch. He was practically on the poor teens lap because there wasn't that much left of the couch, but they made it work. Yoruichi and Urahara pushed some things away until they found some cushions to sit on. They passed a few to Renji and Shuuhei, who took them gratefully and then they laid out a few more for the other that were still outside.

Once they were settled Ichigo finally spoke up.

"Can you please start explaining!? This is driving me crazy!" He snapped while crossing his arms.

Urahara hummed and brought out a fan from nowhere to wave in front of his face mysterious before he spoke up.

"Welllll…. Where to begin…" The green and white hat shadowed his eyes as he peered at the two brothers. "I suppose Zang**—**I mean _Shiro_ should be the one to start."

Said man tensed when eyes suddenly fell on him.

Ichigo looked at him expectantly, and he had no choice but to answer.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"There any way I could 'ave tha' discussion wit' him… _alone_…?"

"Why? So you can run off with him to never be seen again. I don't think so." Was Renji's automatic reply.

Ichigo gave him a sharp glare, which shut him up, before turning to look at Shiro.

"Just started explaining, Shiro…"

Said man scratched the back of his neck nervously before sighing in defeat.

"Man… This is gonna suck to explain… And remember you promised not ta hate me…" Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded before waving for him to continue. "Well… Ichi… I'm not actually your brother." Shiro winced and looked away at the shocked expression that spread across Ichigo's face. Here comes the hurt look, now the betrayed, and then the angry.

"Keep talking." Ichigo demanded.

Shiro groaned, as if saying all of this aloud was physically painful.

"I… I'm… My real name… Well my _original_ name was Zangetsu. I'm a demon from hell."

Ichigo blinked and couldn't help it as he shifted away from Shirosaki, but the man wouldn't let him get far. He kept Ichigo close as he continued explaining—figuring it was too late to stop now.

"I was originally a guard in **Tartarus**. I was in charge of punishing and torturing the demons who tried to escape." He paused when Ichigo slowly started shaking his head.

"What is this **Tartarus** place?"

Shirosaki tilted his head in thought, unsure of how to really explain it to Ichigo. They both looked to Urahara as he coughed to get their attention.

"I can probably jump in at this point." Ichigo motioned for him to continue. "First thing's first. Renji and Shuuhei told me that you were raised by Aizen, so I'm assuming he taught you all different religions, right? Not just Christianity."

Ichigo slowly nodded his head at that. "Yeah. I mean, he put a lot of emphasis on the Catholic teachings, but he also made me study scrolls for the Egyptian gods and others like the Greeks." Something seemed to click when Ichigo said that and he turned back towards Shiro. "**Tartarus**! That's from Greek mythology!" Both Shiro and Urahara nodded at that.

"Yes. And knowing that you're aware of other religions will make explaining this a little easier…" He shifted on the cushion he was seated on before starting again. "You see. The terms 'Heaven' and 'Hell' are very generic, and are more or less used to describe _regions._ The afterlife is composed of much more than just the idea of 'good people go to heaven and bad people go to hell'. No. When a normal person dies, they stay with their body until a **Grim** **Reaper **comes to collect them." He paused to make sure Ichigo was still following along. The teen seemed to be getting a hang of it. "Once they're collected the **Reaper **brings them to **Anubis**."

"**Anubis**… As in the Egyptian god of mummification?" Ichigo asked, his orange brows furrowing in mild surprise.

"Yes… That's the one. Except no one mummifies people anymore, so we set him back into his original task of granting permission into the afterlife. Once you're granted a pass by him—and the only reason you _wouldn't _get a pass was if you were part demon—you then enter **Purgatory**."

"So you wouldn't go straight to heaven?"

Each of them chuckled at that, as if it was some inside joke and Ichigo scowled at each of them.

"No, no, Ichigo. The heaven that you're thinking of is only meant for creatures like us. Humans can't enter without being dissolved into nothingness. The closest they'll get is the city '**Olympus'**."

"And what _are_ you guys?" Ichigo asked. "I guess I know Shiro is a demon, and I'm assuming that's what that guy, Grimmjow, is."

Urahara nodded. "Yes that's right. There's actually three types of higher beings: Demons, Angels, and Neutrals." Ichigo rubbed his temples when he felt a headache starting up. "Demons are creatures that are born in Hell. Angels born in Heaven. And Neutrals are creatures born from the old gods. For example. I'm a Neutral because my great great grandfather is Zeus, even though my mother was an Angel, I'm still considered Neutral. And Renji here is a pureblooded Angel." He gestured towards the redhead and Ichigo looked to see him smiling sheepishly.

"Wait I thought a human could turn into an Angel when they died and were pure enough. But you make it sound like Angels and Demons are just another species."

Urahara shook his head. "That's pretty much what I'm trying to say. And purity has nothing to do with anything that goes on in the afterlife. Pure. Impure. Good. Bad. They're all such loose terms, because the only thing that decides that is your Society. In the US today it is considered immoral and _bad_ to lock people in a cage and force them to fight each other. But during Roman times it was the highlight of their era and was considered an honor. So when a human dies they are placed into purgatory and after a certain number of years, they are given permission to move to **Olympus**. At that point, if they wish, they can go to their respective 'God' and ask permission to either, be reincarnated or live out their life in the city. Most people reincarnate themselves, but **Buddha **is actually quite picky with it."

"Okay stop!" Ichigo exclaimed while waving his hands. This was all too much and he needed to think everything through carefully.

Everyone remained silent as he sat hunched over his knees, his hands wrapped around his head.

Shirosaki slowly reached out to rub the teen's back, but Ichigo quickly slapped him away.

"I don't hate you Shiro, but don't fucking touch me right now."

Said man raised his hand in defeat but remained where he was sitting. Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"So…. If Renji is an Angel…. Then what are you guys… I'm assuming Shuuhei is one of those **Reaper** things because of the scythe and black wings, but I'm not too sure… And I'll just take a wild guess and say Yoruichi is a sphinx."

"Oo~ So close! I'm actually only part Sphinx. I'm also half Angel myself."

"I _am_ a **Reaper** but I'm actually retired." Shuuhei smiled at him, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously at that.

"But you only look like… at most 23. How can you be retired already?"

Shuuhei laughed heartily at that and everyone else smiled knowingly.

"You flatter me~ I'm actually 261 years old."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his head spun at that. He then looked towards Urahara.

"I'm about to turn 560 in a few months."

Yuroichi, "554."

Renji, "105."

The redhead huffed and blushed when Shuuhei cooed and referred to him as the baby of the group.

"How can you guys be that old!?" Ichigo shouted in disbelief and he looked to Shirosaki for an answer but stopped when he noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Zangetsu is actually the oldest out of all of us." Urahara said, a tiny smirk accompanying his words.

Ichigo blinked and waited to hear from Shiro, who huffed at being dragged into the conversation.

"1,520…"

Ichigo felt like tugging at his hair in frustration. This was way too much information all at once…

"Okay so how the fuck did you grow up with me!? I remember you being a little kid! I remember the you that was small! I remember you being there when mom gave us up!"

"Well…" Shiro seemed hesitant to say anything, and it made Ichigo sigh in frustration.

"Whatever. We'll discuss it later." Ichigo grumbled, making Shiro wince slightly. "Back to what you were saying about the afterlife." Ichigo returned his attention to Urahara. "Now what about hell? If human souls only go to **Purgatory** then what's to stop murderers and sinners? Shouldn't they be sent to the underworld instead?"

Urahara moved his head from side to side and made gestures with his fan. "Ehhhhh~ Yes and no. Each soul is given an equal chance when they die. If they cause trouble while they're in **Purgatory**, depending on how bad it is, _then_ they're sent to **Tartarus**, which is like Afterlife's _Prison_. You see, death can really change a person, especially when you're a soul looking down at your dead body. Makes you think about all the horrible things you've done. So you're given one last chance to change your ways. It's your decision whether or not you can. However, Hell is usually just a place for Demons to live and cause mayhem and whatnot. Not to say all Demons are bad." He added that last part with a pointed look at Shiro who closed his eyes and sniffed irritably.

At this point, Orihime and the others finally decided to join them. Ichigo watched curiously as the newly healed Grimmjow slowly made his way towards him. He was back in his 'human' form and he no longer had anything tied around him, so he was free to move around as he pleased. Everyone tensed at that and kept a close eye on him, but Ichigo didn't seem bothered about it. He just watched as Grimmjow quietly sat himself in front of the teen and then leaned back until he was resting against the other's knees.

Shirosaki and Renji narrowed their eyes at that, but nobody said anything, so Ichigo shrugged.

"Is there anything else I should know before I go into the corner of the room and implode with all this new fucking knowledge that's getting rammed down my throat?" Ichigo practically growled.

He wasn't mad at anyone in particular, not even at Shiro, because deep down he knew they shared a special bond and he probably never talked about this because he was scared Ichigo would never speak to him again…

"Yes actually." Urahara spoke up and Ichigo suppressed the urge to sigh. "Has your back been bothering you at all recently?" Ichigo blinked at that and shrugged.

"Yeah, kinda. It's been pretty itchy, but that's all. Why?"

"That means your wings are about to come in..."

Ichigo jumped to his feet and nearly tripped over Grimmjow in his haste to escape. Everyone watched as the poor teen scrambled his way out the door and they all closed their eyes when they heard him slam the door shut and then crumble to the floor with a loud scream. It was a horrid sound filled with frustration and fear as well as confusion.

"He's actually taking this a lot better than I thought he would…" Renji sighed as he ran a hand through long red hair.

Urahara shook his head sadly and opened his eyes when Ichigo's screams finally subsided into weak sobs.

"Yet there's so much more that he needs to learn and not a whole lot of time to teach him…"

…

..

.

TBC

_I forgot to mention in the other chapter that_ **Bold words** _aren't being emphasized, it's just my way of pointing out important names and places. But I'll only do each word like that during the chapter it's first mentioned._

_And I apologize for the LONGGGGGGGness of this chapter_

_I hope the epic fighting was entertaining enough, _

_because there was just a lot of information that I needed to get through_

_And I didn't want to leave this story at another stupid cliffhanger_

_Stay tuned for more~~_


End file.
